Nouveau combat
by Sweet Tsubaki
Summary: crossover SlayersSdk AkiToki, KyoYuya, LuluAkari, AméliaZelgadiss, p'tet KyoshiroSakuya et YuanNaga....Tokito et Akira ont pris comme pseudo: Lina Inverse et Gourry Gabriev... La KyoTeam et les Slayers vont devoir affornter ensemble un ennemi commun
1. 1: retrouvailles du groupe des Slayers

Il s'agit d'une fic en crossover avec Slayers car je trouvais que Tokito ressemblait un peu à Lina et j'imaginait bien Akira en Gourry (il a pratiquement été élevé avec Luciole et Tigre est son meilleur ami il a très bien pu faire un mixe des deux pour faire semblant d'être débile) et la periode de 3 ans de voyage est la même (à un an prêt). Je ne mets pas Martina et Naga pour l'instant car je n'ai vu qu'un film avec Naga et un episode avec Martina donc je connais pas trop leurs caractères Zeross et Filia arriverons plus tard tout comme la Kyo team.

Donc:

Disclaimer: les persos de Slayers et SDK ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement TT.TT)

Couples: bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo)

Chapitre 1: les retrouvaille du groupe des Slayers (enfin certains membres)

3ans avaient passés depuis la chute de la tour rouge…….la fin de l'histoire après que Yuya ai retrouvé Kyo……

"Reviens ici crétin!!!!!!!! Tu vas voir je vais t'apprendre à voler ma nourriture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On ne se fiche pas de Lina Inverse comme ça!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOMB DI WIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cette magnifique voix d'une douceur extrême nous viens d'une jolie brune aux long cheveux qui à la base avait les cheveux verts mais qui les a teint pour passer inaperçue (y a pas à dire elle passe vraiment inaperçue --) elle se trouve en ce moment en train de courir après un homme d'une vingtaine d'années elle mesure environ 1m67 a des cheveux longs jusqu'au haut des cuisses, elle possède une poitrine assez développée et à environ 17 ans mais laissez moi vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle ce malheureux jeune homme se retrouve pourchasser par la magnifique Lina Inverse….. Pour cela remontons à environ une heure plus tôt………

En cette magnifique journée de printemps un 15 avril pour être plus précise deux personnes sont allongées dans une magnifique clairière où de nombreuses variétés de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Un silence empli de sérénité régnait…..

"Né!! Aki-chan!!!!! Quand est-ce qu'on mange??????"

La personne qui venait de poser cette question pertinente possédait de longs cheveux verts magnifiques qui allaient très bien avec ses yeux d'un magnifique vert clair montés queue de cheval dont une légère frange seulement en dépassait. Elle était vêtue avec sa tenue habituelle de sorcière sauf qu'elle avait enlevé sa teinture de cheveux et qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé ses yeux pour qu'ils devienne rouge………. Son nom était évidemment Tokito dont le pseudo en tant que sorcière était Lina Inverse………..

En revanche la personne à qui elle s'adressait mesurait environ 1m80 il était blond et avait des cheveux courts….Il était aveugle mais possédait une technique pour faire croire qu'il n'avait aucun problème de ce genre il possédait deux Katanas posés à coté de lui, il ne connaissait rien à la magie mais était un samurai hors pair et possédait deux Katanas spéciaux étant donné qu'il s'agissait des Katanas de lumière (eh j'ai prévenu j'arrange un peu pour que le deux histoire se rejoignent). Il a toujours fait semblant d'être un crétin (auprès d'Amelia et des autres) par prudence car au moins il pouvait écouter les conversations des autres sans que ceux-ci n'en aient cure car ils pensaient qu'il oublierait tout en quelques minutes à peine, il n'avait aucun mal à cela car il avait d'une certaine manière grandi avec un mou du bulbe (devinez de qui je parle --) et que son meilleur ami était un gros crétin il avait donc juste eu besoin de faire un mixe du cerveau des deux. Son vrai nom était Akira tandis que son nom en tant que guerrier protecteur de Lina Inverse était Gourry Gabriev. Il avait 5 ans de plus qu'elle et avait donc 22 ans.

Vous les avez donc reconnus enfin reprenons notre histoire….

Le blondinet qui commençait à s'endormir râla un peu puis répondit à la question de la jeune fille d'un ton très gentil qu'il avait hérité de la personne qui l'avait "élevé:

"Si tu veux manger va te faire la bouffe toute seule je suis pas ton chien…

-Comment oses-tu me répondre de cette manière!! Tu vas voir toi!!!!!!!"

Sur ce, la jeune fille lui asséna un violent coup de coude sur sa tête ce qui l'assomma un petit peu mais il se reprit vite et lui dit:

"Nan mais ça va pas!!!

-Tu avais qu'à me répondre d'une autre manière!

Puis comme si il ne c'était rien passé, elle lui demanda:

"On va à la prochaine ville?? Elle est à ¼ d'heure…

-Ok…."

Ils marchèrent donc pendant ce quart d'heure. Tokito en profita pour se teindre ses cheveux en brun car sinon elle était trop facilement remarquable (cheveux verts ou brun elle se fait toujours remarquer --)

Ce quart d'heure ne fut évidemment absolument pas calme Akira et Tokito n'arrivaient pas à faire un pas sans se disputer pour une raison ou pour une autre (toutes aussi débiles d'ailleurs m'enfin il s'agissait là de leur façon de communiquer --) Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un petit village calme et tranquille.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant le plus proche, restaurant qui fut aussitôt envahi par une foule composée aussi bien de membres féminin que de membres masculin car on peux dire sue tous les deux étaient…. Euh comment dire….canons….oui c'est le mots….mais une chose effraya la foule… et oui ces deux là mangeais chacun des parts d'au moins 6 personnes et un jeune homme eu la malencontreuse idée d'essayer d'aborder Tokito et pour cela, il en paya le prix fort….en effet lorsqu'il l'aborda cela l'avait surprise et elle laissa tomber malencontreusement un morceau de nem et le jeune homme marcha dessus alors en réaction toute a fait normale, Tokito se mit à lui courir après pour……je cite: "le punir d'avoir osé commettre ce méfait impardonnable" Tandis que son compagnon de voyage finissait l'assiette de la jeune fille…

Enfin ceci n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec notre histoire c'était surtout pour mettre en place l'endroit de la rencontre. En effet, alors que notre chère amie était revenue après avoir atténué la peine pour le crime que le pauvre jeune homme qui était carbonisé et qui se trouvait à l'entrée du village, avait bien essayé de massacrer son compagnon de voyage car il lui avait piqué sa part de nourriture et avait recommander d'autre plats, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et on entendit la voix d'une jeune fille qui avait environ 16 ans dire:

"Oh Lina-San !!!! si vous saviez à quel point Zelgadiss-san et moi somme ravis de vous revoir!!!"

Akira qui avait reconnu la jeune Amelia Will Tesra Seilune princesse de Seilune ainsi que la chimère préférée du groupe (faut dire aussi que Zelgadiss est la seule chimère du groupe --) dit tout bas de sorte que seule Tokito puisse l'entendre:

"Oh non j'en ai marre de me faire passer pour un crétin!!!!

-Bah si tu veux on peux leurs dire la vérité surtout que je commence déjà à en avoir marre de ces cheveux bruns

HOY!!! Salut Amélia, Zel!!!!"

Puis pendant que les nouveaux arrivants prenaient place autour de la table, Zel engagea la conversation:

"Alors Lina-san!! Cela n'a pas été trop dure de supporter Gourry???

-Euh et bien en fait non! Bas euh comment vous dire ça il n'a rien d'un crétin il est même très intelligent c'est juste que comme à ce moment là on était pas sure que vous étiez nos amis on a préféré vous le cacher

-QUOI!!! Mais on a voyagé ensemble pendant 3 ans!!!! Vous avez douté de nous pendant ces trois ans????

-Euh bah en fait on avait oublié!

-LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-Euh oui a propos de ça aussi Lina Inverse est juste un pseudo tout comme Gourry est également un pseudo pour lui Ma véritable identité est Tokito Mibu et lui c'est Akira! Et Nous faisons partie des Samurai les plus puissants et si ce crétin voulait bien se battre contre moi je serais super heureuse!!!

Si nous regardons bien la scène, nous voyons quatre personnes assises autour d'une table dont deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes filles l'un des jeunes hommes est caché sous un vêtement beige à côté d'une jeune fille vêtue de blanc et tous deux ressembles à des poissons hors de l'eau.Ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures puis décidèrent de trouver une auberge tandis que Tokito avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle de cheveux….(verts pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)

Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaase!!! Au prochain chapitre les membres de la Kyo team arrivent


	2. 2: Yuya et Kyo dans la place

Disclaimer: bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD)

Couples: bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

Je fais une théorie débile inventée avec une amis alors si quelqu'un a déjà eu cette idée je tiens à préciser que je ne lui ai rien piqué; en tous les cas je m'excuse envers cette personne si je lui ai piqué son idée car ce n'était pas intentionnel

http://membres.lycos.fr/volfied/infos/magie/sorts/sommaire.htm pour ceux qui connaissent pas slayers (et pour ceux qui connaissent et qui veulent un peu plus d'info) vois la page parlant de la magie dans slayers d'un site sur cet animé très bien fait

Réponse aux rewiews:

Chibi-Yuya: Merci beaucoup!! ça me fait très plaisir (surtout que j'adore la plupart de tes fics)!! Et pour ce qui est du courage y a pas de problèmes j'en suis bourrée ainsi que d'imagination

Chapitre 2: Yuya et Kyo dans la place

Il est minuit…..Nous sommes dans une auberge remplie de monde. Mais deux chambres seulement nous intéressent en particulier. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvent deux jeunes filles et dans l'autre deux jeunes hommes. Dans la chambre des jeunes filles, la jeune Amelia serre son oreiller contre elle tout en bavant légèrement et comme d'habitude la paix et le calme règne….

"Zelgadiss-san kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….."

-AMELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE???????????????

-ARRETE DE REVER DE ZELGADISS COMME CA TU M'EMPECHE DE DORMIR "

CLAC

Il s'agit du bruit que fait la porte lorsqu'un blond et un argenté (la couleur des cheveux de Zel) ouvrent celle-ci, le visage déformé par la colère d'avoir été réveillé aussi…..brusquement, et tandis que Akira ne se perd pas (ou du moins essaye de ne pas perde) son calme, Zelgadiss lui ne se gène pas:

"NAN MAIS CA VA PAS!!!!!!! CALMEZ VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Zel a raison je voudrai dormir tranquillement et ne pas être réveillé par une furie même pas capable de me battre.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie!!!! FIRE BALL!!!!!

C'est ainsi que nos chers amis se font expulsé de cette auberge et sont donc obligé de dormir à la belle étoile.

Si nous regardons de haut que voyons nous???...….la cime des arbres ainsi que leurs magnifiques feuilles et…euh excusez moi nous sommes un peu trop loin' donc euh…reprenons…

Si nous regardons de haut que voyons nous??? 4 jeunes gens (je vais pas vous les re-décrire) Amélia qui est assise sur une branche pour être prête à faire régner la justice dans ce monde (--) tout en rêvant de son Zelounet; Zel qui dort normalement, Akira qui est adossé à un arbre et Tokito qui est à moitié affalée sur le blond et qui se rend compte qu'elle est très bien et donc ne veux plus le lâcher ne se rendant même pas compte qu'Amélia fait le même rêve que tout à l'heure tout en parlant bien plus fort (c'est si bien que de dormir sur son torse??? Veux essayer même si je préférerai que ce soit Lulu). Donc nos pour résumer, nos quatre amis dorment du sommeil du juste.

Il est à présent 10h du matin et Akira vient de se réveiller. Il sens un poids sur son torse (je voudrai bien être à la place de Tokito ) et remarque la jeune fille qui ne se gênait pas pour se lover contre la blondasse…euh pardon je voulais dire contre Akira . Alors dans un élan d'attention de sa part, il prends sa tête pour l'enlever d'au dessus de lui, il la lâche comme un sac à patate par terre, ce qui n'arrive même pas à la réveiller, et s'aperçoit que Zelgadiss est déjà parti. Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il entendit la voix d'une magnifique jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge douce et mélodieuse….

"KYO!!!! SALE PERVERS!!! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TRIPOTER COMME CA JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS!!!!

- Oh ferme-là planche à pain si je fais ça c'est que y a rien d'autre aux environs…

-Ooh comment oses-tu dire ça!!!!!et….."

A ce moment là, Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle et Kyo étaient observé par quatre paires d'yeux car leur "discussion" avait réveillée Tokito et Amélia ainsi que rameuté Zelgadiss. Alors Yuya se dirigea vers Akira et lui sauta au cou, (assez en colère contre Kyo, ce qui se voyait bien d'ailleurs), sous le regard d'une Tokito et d'un Kyo en colère, tout en disant à notre petit blondinet:

"Akira!!!!!!!!!Anikiiii (en français: frèro)!!!! Kyo est vraiment pas sympa!!"

Pendant qu'Amélia s'excitait toute seule car elle pensait que Akira et Tokito étaient amoureux (et elle à pas vraiment tord --) elle dit tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux:

"Gourry-saaaaaan comment pouvez-vous faire ça à Lina-san!!

-Amélia je t'ais déjà dis que son vrai prénom était Akira et que le mien c'est Tokito et puis pourrai-je te rappeler une chose???

-Oui bien sur Li...euh Tokito-san

-et bien en fait NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE!!!!!!!!! èé

-Ha…Hay Li…Tokito-san"

Tandis qu'Amélia commençait à avoir peur d'une Tokito en furie qui lui faisait subir des prises de catch et qu'elle la suppliait d'arrêter, Akira essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de l'étreinte de sa "soeur" et que Kyo commençait à voir rouge (le jeu de mots est débile en plus je ne m'était même pas aperçut que j'en avais fait un--), celui-ci se décida donc à prendre délicatement " planche à pain" sur ses épaules (voir par là, la jette comme un sac à patates sur ses épaules).

"KYO!!!! FAIS MOI DESCENDRE!!!

-Nan.

-KYO FAIS MOI DESCENDRE!!!!!!!

-Nan……."

Et cette dispute très constructive continua ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure sous les yeux médusés d'Amélia et Zelgadiss qui ne pensaient pas que d'autres personnes puissent se disputer autant que Akira et Tokito tandis que ces deux-là mangeaient leur petit déjeuner (voir par là 15 portions de petit déjeuner normal pour chacun des deux) tranquillement, c'est-à-dire qu'en 2 secondes ils avaient finis et qu'ils se disputaient la dernière part de nourriture.

Une fois nos quatre énergumènes calmés, Tokito pensa soudainement à une chose, se tourna vers Yuya et Kyo puis leur demanda:

-Au fait… Pourquoi vous êtes ici????

-Et bien en fait c'est Akari qui nous a envoyé ici et…."

En entendant que c'était Akari qui avait envoyé Kyo et Yuya ici, Akira commença à se lever pour prendre ses bagages et commencer à partir, seulement le poing avec lequel Tokito le menaçait le dissuada de partir ainsi que ce qu'elle lui dit:

"Tu te rassieds tout de suite sinon tu vas mourir!!!!!èé ensuite J'aime beaucoup Akari-nee ( grande sœur Akari) (et c'est réciproque….un peu trop d'ailleurs) en plus si elle les a envoyés ici c'est pas pour rien.

-Mouai…"

Akira se rassit donc, le poing de Tokito le menaçant encore et toujours pour être sure qu'il ne file pas en douce, Tandis que Yuya repris:

"Donc Akari nous a envoyés ici car elle a trouvé le remède contre la maladie de la mort!! J'ai pas trop compris elle parlait d'un problème dans la 23ème paire chromoquelquechose sur le choromomachinse X (voir programme de SVT 3ème qui est très chi) et que le sang de Kyo avait aidé à quelquechose --…

-Oh je vois tu parles des chromosomes sachant que la 23ème paire est la paire de chromosome sexuel XX pour les femmes et X Y pour les hommes je comprends mieux maintenant et le sang de Kyo contenant des cellules où aucun chromosome n'a ce genre de problème il lui a suffit de l'analyser pour trouver qu'elle était l'allèle (programme génétique) qui avait un problème et y remédier grâce à son sang!!!! (je fais en simplifié pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore en troisième).

-Ouaaah Li...Tokito-saan je savais que vous étiez intelligente mais pas à ce point là!!!"

Cette phrase pertinente nous venait d'une Amélia dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'admiration devant notre Tokito nationale tandis que tous la regardaient (Akira est aveugle mais bon) ébahis et en voyant leurs têtes, Tokito commença à se mettre en colère et dit:

"-Et bien quoi qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça?! j'ai fait partie des quatre sage j'ai donc un minimum de connaissance dans toutes les matières quelles qu'elles soient!!!"

Alors que Tokito allais commencer à péter un câble, Yuya repris la situation en main et dit:

"Et comme tu as la maladie Tokito, elle nous a envoyés te chercher pour qu'on te ramène chez les mibus et qu'elle te donne ton remède en plus tu manque beaucoup à ta nouvelle famille…

-Ah tient maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi c'est vous qu'elle a envoyé????

-Eh bien envoyer Luciole vaux mieux pas-- y se perdrait avant de vous retrouver...

-En fait faudrait déjà qu'il comprenne ce que vous lui auriez demandé --

-...Shinrei était occupé, Tigre est à Edo avec Mahiro; Sasuke, Yukimura et Bonten sont….euh je sais pas où mais pas là bas en tous cas, quand à Yuan et sa famille ils étaient occupés et Shihodo avec eux, donc il ne restait plus que moi et je me suis bien gentiment proposée d'y aller seulement sous prétexte que ce serai dangereux pour moi, les autres crétins m'ont laissée avec Kyo!!!!"

Et c'est alors qu'elle commença à fondre en larmes sur Tokito. Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à la petite blondinette et se tourna vers Akira pour lui demander:

-Alors???? On y va???

-Eh c'est pour toi! tu choisis enfin moi en tous cas j'y vais pas…

-Hein??????????? A non alors !!! J'ai décidé d'y aller alors tu viens avec moi!!!!

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter alors que t'es plus faible que moi????

-Parce que sinon tu vas te prendre un Dragon Slave en pleine tronche!!!!!!!!" (Pour info à ceux qui ne connaissent pas Slayers, le Dragon Slave est le plus puissant sort de magie noire et peux détruire une ville.)

En entendant la menace non voilée de Tokito, Akira se rassit pale comme un linge n'ayant pas d'envies suicidaires pour le moment.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain ils partirent chez les mibu, gaiement. C'est-à-dire que Kyo se foutait de la tronche de Yuya car elle était une planche à pain, Akira et Tokito se disputaient pour un rien (il se sont même disputés pour savoir si il se disputaient: "C'est une discussion constructive!!! –C'est une Dispute!!! –Une discussion constructive!!! –Une dispute!!!...et ainsi de suite); et que Zelgadiss et Amélia discutaient tranquillement sur les nouveaux venus et se demandaient si les autres personnes dont leurs amis avaient parlés avec les deux nouveaux arrivant étaient aussi bizarre……..


	3. 3: Un Ryuuzoku Dragon et un Ma

_**Disclaimer:**_ bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moiXD)

_**Couples:**_ bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

ShaKaan: Merci beaucoup!!!! Je suis ravie de t'avoir donné envie de connaitre ce mangas!!! si tu veux voir les épisodes il y en a sur Dailymotion (ce sont les épisodes Slyers car Slayers Next est la deuxième saison) et re-merci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 3: Un Ryuuzoku (Dragon) et un Mazoku (démon) qui voyagent ensemble????**

Nous voici une semaine ou deux plus tard, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, les poings de Tokito volaient et nos 6 amis arrivaient dans une nouvelle ville. Il était midi et naturellement tous les Slayers (Zelgadiss excepté) mouraient de faim; c'est ainsi que Kyo, Yuya et Zelgadiss virent Tokito, Akira et Amélia courir vers la ville, tandis que Yuya disait plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose:

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Akira-san puisse être comme ça …….

-Et encore vous ne les avez jamais vu lorsqu'ils n'ont rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours --…."

A l'entente de cette phrase, une goutte de transpiration tomba sur la tête de Kyo et Yuya pendant que Zelgadiss se dirigeai vers la ville à un pas tout à fait normal, du moins par rapport à celui des 3 tarés partis en avant. Ils arrivèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard au centre ville et au milieu de la place, se trouvait une foule de monde parlant d'une bagarre; alors, curieux, Zelgadiss, Kyo et Yuya s'approchèrent et virent….qu'il s'agissait évidemment de Tokito, d'Akira et d'Amélia. Et si l'on écoutait leur conversation, on entendait:

-J'ai raison Amélia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nan c'est moi Tokito-san!!!

-Bien sur que NAN C'EST MOI !!!!!!! et Akira est d'accord avec moi!!!

-Mais enfin je vous dis que c'est moi qui ai raison!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est évident!!!!!

-Et pour quoi je te pris?????

-Parce que je suis Amélia Will Tesra Seillune et que je suis princesse de Seillune ! Donc c'est moi qui ai raison!!!

-Et alors!!!!!!!!! Je suis l'une des quatre Sages qui sont le plus haut rang juste après l'ex roi rouge dans le clan des Mibu qui vous a manipulé depuis des siècles et des siècles hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Et je suis également la magnifique et ultra puissante sorcière Lina Inverse!!!! Donc c'est moi qui ai raison!!!"

Lorsque la foule entendit qu'il s'agissait de Lina Inverse, la sorcière tueuse de bandit (c'est juste pour récupérer leurs trésors), L'épouvanDrag! La seule personne qui fasse peur aux Dragons, ils frissonnèrent tous et préférèrent se calmer un peu pour ne pas subir les foudres de la jeune fille qui comme les deux autres n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'elle était entourée par une foule; si bien qu'Amélia continua:

"Et alors votre clan ne contrôle plus rien du tout!!

-Oui mais cela c'est nous qui l'avons décidé! Si nous le voulions on pourrai toujours le contrôler! Hahahahahahahahahaha!! Et je sais que j'ai raison!!!!

-Je suis d'accord avec Tokito et je faisais partie du groupe de Onime No Kyo les Shiseiten!!!! Et c'est nous qui avons raison!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nan c'est moi!!!!

-Nous!!!! Mais enfin Amélia rends toi! Aki-chan et moi somme contre toi!!!"

C'est Alors que Zelgadiss qui avait compris de quoi ils parlaient(et c'était bien le seul d'ailleurs) rentra dans la conversation, en allant à côté d'Amélia et dit:

"C'est Amélia qui a raison et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle!!!!!!!"

Et ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant encore…..mmmh environ une petite demi-heure, puis une personne vêtue d'une cape ce qui nous empêche malheureusement de vous décrire son visage ainsi que se cheveux mais ce que nous pouvons vous dire est qu'il porte un bâton de prêtre, donc reprenons là où nous en étions: cette personne eut la bonne idée de s'avancer vers eux et de leur demander de sorte qu'ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils étaient observé par une foule énorme où Kyo et Yuya se trouvaient compris:

"Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles et messieurs mais pourrions nous savoir pour quelle raison vous vous disputez comme ça???

-Mais c'est évident non??? Si Amélia, Zel, Akira et moi nous nous disputons c'est pour savoir des deux restaurant lequel est le meilleur!!

A l'entente de cette "raison", toute la foule s'écroula parterre et Yuya se demandait comment elle avait pu croire une seule seconde que Tokito et Akira étaient les seuls à avoir un caractère à peu près normal dans la Kyo team, tandis que la personne qui avait posé la question riait bêtement et dit à Tokito:

"Je vous reconnaît bien là Lina-san ou plutôt devrai-je dire Tokito-san et ravi de vous revoir tous!!

-Z..Z…Zeross!!! que fais-tu ici prêtre de malheur!!!!!!!

-Oh Lina-san vous êtes méchante avec moi!

-Y a de quoi a chaque fois que tu apparais tu nous emmènes dans un bordel pas possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!èé et pi enlève ta capuche st'eplait!!

-ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS

C'est voix très douce, nous viens encore une fois d'une charmante jeune fille…euh…pardon jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, qui sors une massue et est sur le point de l'envoyer sur Zeross lorsqu'elle aperçoit Tokito et les autres; alors elle leurs dit:

"Ohayo Lina-san, Gourry-san , Amélia-chan, Zelgadiss-san !!!!

-Ohayo Filia-san Mais que faites-vous avec Zeross-san???

-C'est vrai ça! Amélia a raison je croyais que tu le détestai???

-C'est vrai seulement cet idiot m'as volé l'œuf de Valgarv!! Et je ne pouvais le récupérer qu'à la conditions que je parte vous retrouver! mais avec lui!! TT.TT

-Mais enfin Filia-san je n'y peux rien si vos ondes négatives sont si bonnes !!

-ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Filia commença donc à courir après le prêtre dont la capuche venait de tomber ce qui laissais voir se cheveux violets coupés au carrés ainsi que ses yeux exactement comme ceux de Tigre Rouge à la différence que lorsqu'il les ouvrait on pouvait voir de magnifiques yeux violets ainsi qu'un regard de pur sadique et qui contrairement à Filia qui courait, lui flottait dans les airs (il devait avoir la flem de marcher). Enfin lorsque Filia fut calmée et que tous les spectateurs furent dispersés, il ne restait plus que Tokito, Akira, Zelgadiss, Amélia, Yuya, Kyo, Zeross et enfin Filia.

"Mais dites-moi Lina-san…

-Oh oui à ce propos…..

Et Tokito expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début et tout et tout puis elle entreprit de présenter Filia et Zeross à Kyo et Yuya:

-Donc et bien je vous présente Filia, il s'agit d'une Ryuuzoku (dragon mais je préfère dire que la traduction est dragon d'or) grande prêtresse du roi des dragons de feu, elle est l'une des dernières survivantes de sa race et la plus jeune, elle a 283 ans et prends une forme humaine pour passer plus inaperçue, l'œuf dont vous avez entendu parlé, est Valgarv un ancien ennemi, le dernier des Anciens Dragon et il s'est réincarné sous la forme d'un œuf (bah les dragons sont des ovipares) et Filia a décidé de l'élever; quant à Zeross, lui c'est un Mazoku (démon) il s'agit du prêtre du seigneur démon Zeras en fait je vais vous expliquer la hiérarchie des démons alors il y a d'abord Shabranigudu le roi, qui a 5 seigneurs démons tous très puissant: Zeras Metallium the Beastmaster, Phibrizo the Hellmaster, que j'ai vaincu, Maryu O Garv le Dragon du Chaos, pour qui Valgarv travaillait au début et comme j'ai battu Garv, il m'en voulait et voulait se venger c'est pour cela qu'il était notre ennemi, il y a également Dolphin the Deep Seamaster (je suis pas très sure a propos de ça) et Dynast the (j'en ai pas la moindre idée)….ensuite chacun possède un prêtre et un général qu'ils ont crées: Zeras est une exception car elle réunit les pouvoir des deux en Zeross ce qui fait de lui un prêtre-général, ensuite, Phibrizo n'en a plus car ils sont mort pendant la grande guerre Mazokus/Ryuuzoku d'il y a mille ans et on ne sais rien sure eux, ensuite le Général de Garv s'appelle Rashart et son prêtre est Raltark, ensuite pour ce qui est de Dolphin on ne sais rien à son propos et enfin Dynast lui en possède deux de chaque, et nous ne connaissons qu'un seul de ses prêtre qui s'appelle Grau et ses deux Généraux s'appellent Sherra et Norst…. C'est bien cela n'est-ce pas Zeross??? Ensuite il y a pratiquement la même chose du côté des Ryuuzokus sauf qu'à la place de Shabranigudu il y a Ciephied et que lui n'a pas 5 seigneurs, mais quatre, il y a Ragradia le roi des eaux, Valwind le roi du ciel, Vrabazar le roi du feu et Rangort le roi des terres; Filia est la grande prêtresse de Vrabazar…… Et c'est pour cela qu'ils se haïssent Donc voilà les présentations sont faites.

-Ooooooooooooooooooooooh"

Cette remarque ultra hyper intelligente nous venait de….bah……de tout le monde qui regardaient Tokito avec un regard du genre"depuis quand tu connais autant de choses?????" Ce qui fait que tous furent à moitié assommés par les point de Tokito qui décidément étaient très actifs ces temps-ci enfin de toute façon lorsqu'elle était avec Zeross ou Amélia ses poing étaient toujours très actifs……...

Enfin après cet intermède, nos amis qui maintenant que Zeross et Filia avaient rejoins la troupe se trouvaient être huit, reprirent la route vers les terres Mibus dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ou pour résumer Zeross n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de la tronche de Filia (pour des raisons diverses et variées), Akira et Tokito se disputaient, Kyo se foutait encore et toujours de la tronche de Yuya et Amélia et Zelgadiss discutaient tranquillement et semblaient être les seules personnes normales dans ce groupe...j'ai bien dit semblaient être.

Rewiews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dans le prochain chapitre encore suelsues personnes arrivent (le temps de mettre l'histoire en place)


	4. 4: De la crotte de poisson rouge? Oo

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moiXD)

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

chibi-yuya: oui une amie qui a vu pratiquement tous les épisodes de Slayers Next me l'a dit (après que j'ai posté le chapitre) seulement je n'ai vu que deux épisodes de Slayers Next le 26 et le 17 (où y se font passer pour des filles) donc j'étais pas au courant. En tous cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise (et Zeross est également mon perso préféré)

Rizahawkeye: voilà la suite (j'ai un peu tardé j'ai eu de mal à me réveiller ce matin et hier j'étais avec de magnifique bouquin de SDK)

Pour les persos utilisant la magie, ils récitent les formules en jap mais je connais la traduction en français de certain d'entre aux alors je les metterai derrière une / et pour le nom du sort il est écris en MAJ et le vrai nom est celui derière les / l'autre c'est le même mais avec la prononciation Jap

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 4: de la crotte de poisson rouge????? 0o

Il pleut…….Il fait sombre……Un temps à faire peur…………..quatre jours…………….et oui……………….quatre jours………

GROWWWWLLL

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH j'ai FAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-La Ferme Toki-chan t'es pas la seule!!

-Et alors Aki-chan je crève la dalle alors je le dis!!

-Et alors on crève tous de faim et on se plaint pas!

-N….Nii-san c'est juste que nous on a plus la force de parler .

-De même pour moi Yuya-san et je crois que ce crétin de Mazoku est le seul à être en pleine forme

-Hay Filia-san mais toutes vos pensées négatives me nourrissent! L'auriez-vous oublié???

-Oooooh pourquoi moi???

-Enfin allez!!Courage!! nous arriverons dans une nouvelle ville dans une heure à peu près!!

-Oui allez Planche à Pain, le gosse, la gosse et les 2 autres……….on y va

Alors que Yuya essayait de se lever pour aller se venger de Kyo, elle retomba comme une masse tandis que Tokito s'était écroulée sur Akira juste après que celui-ci se soit écroulé au sol; car en effet cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu la moindre couleur de nourriture quelle qu'elle soit ou alors que de l'immangeable voici donc la raison pour laquelle aucun d'eux ne peux bouger en dehors de Zeross qui, se nourrissant uniquement de pensées négatives allait très bien, Zelgadiss étant une chimère, il résistait à énormément de choses, autrement dit, il pouvait rester plusieurs sans manger, quand à Kyo, même si il avait faim jamais il ne l'aurait dit ou montré donc bah en fait pour lui on en sait absolument rien.

-Bon, vu votre niveau d'énergie je suppose que l'on va devoir s'arrêter….-.-

-Oooh non!! Mais enfin pourquoi s'arrêter nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire Zelgadiss-san

-Zerooooooss!!!!!! Si tu ne veux pas mourir part vite d'ici!!

-Filia-san vous devriez vous calmer sinon vous aurez des rides bien plus tôt que prévus même si il ne vous restait qu'environ cinq ans avant que la vieillesse ne commence vraiment à vous marquer!

Zeross n'aurait jamais du dire cela car étant affamée, Filia avait..hum comment dire…euh et bien disons qu'elle avait les nerfs en pelote et donc elle se mit en colère encore bien plus facilement (et plus terriblement) que d'habitude, autrement dit, elle reprit sa forme de dragon et se mit à pourchasser Zeross tout en portant le reste du groupe, elle détruisit un camp de voleurs, et Tokito en profita pour voler ceux-ci car c'était justement à cause du manque d'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas pu manger pendant ces quatre derniers jour; donc Filia les porta pendant qu'elle poursuivait le prêtre fou ce qui leur permit d'arriver dans une petite ville en très peu de temps (5 minutes grand maximum).

Ils venaient juste d'arriver, qu'évidemment ils se précipitèrent vers le restaurant le plus proche, tous sans exception, aussi bien Kyo que Yuya, que Filia et même Zeross qui s'amusait à insulter Filia tandis que Tokito, Akira, Amélia et Zelgadiss étaient déjà entrain de commander leurs plats.

Ils mangèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes si bien que Tokito et Akira en étaient déjà à leur 30ème plat tandis qu'Amélia n'en était qu'à son 20ème et que les autres (Zeross excepté) avaient mangé des proportions à peu près normales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil où Tokito rêvait de se trouver devant un Akira blessé de partout en sang, à moitié entrain de mourir et qui la suppliait de lui laisser la vie sauve, une Yuya qui rêvait qu'elle réussissait à se venger de Kyo, un rêve du même genre pour Filia sauf qu'il s'agissait de Zeross , tandis qu'Amélia rêvait bien tranquillement qu'elle réussissait à faire régner la justice dans le monde, et ce au côté de son Zelounet d'amuuuuuuuuuuuur; tandis que du côté des mecs, Akira faisait le même rêve que Tokito mais inverser (autrement dit c'est Tokito qui le suppliait et tout et tout) et qu'en plus il avait en récompense de la part de Kyo, son combat tant attendu, Kyo rêvait d'une magnifique créature (nous n'allons pas vous dire exactement de quoi il rêvait étant donné que cela pourrait très bien choquer les âmes un minimum sensibles), Zeross ne dormant pas, il ne pouvait pas rêver, nous allons donc passer son cas très rapidement en disans qu'il pensaient aux futurs mauvais coups qu'il jouerait à Filia, et Zelgadiss rêvait qu'il réussissait enfin à retrouver son corps;

donc reprenons là où nous en étions…euh vous pourriez me dire où c'était??? Merci…ah oui donc:

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, nos amis reprirent la route dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur étant donné que chacun d'entre eux avaient assouvis leurs plus profonds désirs dans leurs rêvent (moi j'adore ceux d'Akira et Tokito ils torturent l'autre pour l'obliger à reconnaître que, suivant la personne qui rêve, Tokito ou Akira est le(a) plus puissant(e)).

Après quelques heures de marchent, ils se firent attaquer par un groupe de méchants vilains pas beaux démons (y arrivent que maintenant??? Y auront mis du temps!!) et évidemment Amélia fut la première à réagir , autrement dit, dès qu'ils arrivèrent, elle monta sur une des haute branche d'un arbre (c'est sur qu'une haute branche de maison ça aurait fait bizarre) et dit tout en montrant les méchants vilains pas beaux du doigt:

"Comment pouvez vous faire ce genre de choses à nous qui sommes extenués après toutes ces heures de marche!!! Nous avons traversés les plus dures épreuves qui soient nous avons quittés nos famille alors que nous sommes de pauvres et innocent jeunes gens et vous nous attaqués alors qu'en plus vous êtes en supériorité numérique!!! Dans ce cas, Moi Amélia Will Tesra Seilune, au nom de la Justice, je vais vous punir!!!!!!!!! Eikyuu to mugen o tayutaishi subete no kokoro no minamoto yo / Source de tous les pouvoirs voyageant dans l'éternité  
Tsukiru koto naki aoki honoo yo. / Perpétuelle flamme bleue  
Waga tamashii no uchi ni nemurishi sono chikara / Puissance qui sommeille dans nos âmes  
Mugen yori kitarite sabaki o ima kokoni / Viens depuis l'infini et rends ton jugement

La TILTO/ LA TILTE!

Tandis que le sort détruisait la horde de démons, Kyo et Yuya eurent une goutte de sueur qui leur tomba sur la tête tandis que Yuya pensa à haute voix:

"Et moi qui pensait qu'Amélia-chan était normale!!!! Je n'aurai jamais cru me tromper aussi lourdement!!!!"

Et c'est alors qu'un autre groupe de bandit arriva, et c'est alors que Tokito se mit en avant et dit:

"Vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous battre contre moi???"

Un homme qui apparemment était le chef

-Et oui ma petite demoiselle vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'argent!!!

-SI ON AVAIT VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP D'ARGENT ON AURAI PAS ETE OBLIGES DE JEUNER PENDANT PLUSIEURS JOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hein????

-Subete no chikara no minamoto yo / Source de toute la création  
Kagayaki moeru akaki honoo yo / Vent éternel des montagnes

FUREA AROO / FLARE ARROW

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

- Et oui il ne faut pas se moquer de moi car je suis la très puissante LINA INVERSE hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

-HAA hahahaha!!"

A l'entente de ce rire, Tokito qui venait de bousiller tous les michants, frissonna, alors qu'elle se retourna, elle vit de yeux bleu-gris sortir de la pénombre et elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de….

"NAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici???????

-Lina-chan tu devrais apprendre à rire correctement!! Quant à la raison pour laquelle je suis ici elle ne te regarde pas et huuuuuuuuum on dirai que ta poitrine a enfin pris un peu de volume"

A l'entente de cette remarque très……hum….Nagaïcienne, Tokito lança un petit fire ball à sa chère amie qui se retrouva cramée au sol tandis que notre chère et tendre amie aux cheveux verts répliquait:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma poitrine???!!

-Et bien il faut avouer que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue tu étais une planche à pain

-J'avais 12 ans tu pense vraiment que j'aurai pu avoir un grosse poitrine!!! En plus maintenant la mienne est plus grosse que toi (avis à ceux/celles qui ne connaissent pas slayers, Naga a une poitrine plus grosse que celle d'Okuni et le montre largement)

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAIS CEST IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!

- Leur discussion part en live là --

-vous avez raison Zelgadiss-san .

En entendant la discussion tout à fais normale de Tokito et Naga, tout le monde avait une goutte de sueur sur la tête tandis que Yuya était …comment dire…totalement dépassée et que Kyo s'amusait bien:

"Je ne savais pas que Tokito-chan était si ..irritable à propos de sa poitrine qui est déjà mieux que celle de la planche à pain.

-Pardon??????????????

-Et encore là je la trouve extrêmement calme par rapport à d'habitude -.-

- …… -.- ;

Tandis que tout le monde était assez surpris par cette rencontre, Tokito coursait Naga et tout cela se passait dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur car si nous regardons la scène peu de temps avant la fin de la course poursuite nous voyons: Akira, Kyo, Amélia et Zeross manger du pop corn tout en contant les points, tandis que Zelgadiss et Filia font la même chose sauf qu'ils remplace le pop corn par du thé et que Yuya se demande ce qu'elle fout avec ces timbrés de première.

Alors une fois que cette course poursuite que Tokito avait gagné étant donné qu'à la fin, Naga était entièrement carbonisée, Elle entreprit de présenter ses amis à Naga tout en résumant ce qui s'était passer depuis le début de l'histoire puis vint le tour de Naga:

"Bon bah voici Naga de la crotte de poisson rouge -.-

-Lina-chan!!!! Je vais me présenter moi-même: Je suis Naga le serpent blanc!!! Je suis la plus grande rivale de Lina-chan enfin Tokito-chan HAA hahahaha"

Cette phrase ainsi que cette façon de rire totalement tordue, vinrent vite à bout des nerf de Tokito qui frappa violemment Naga.

Et C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent tous les neufs dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur pour le territoire Mibu…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rewiews Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase normalement ils devraient arriver chez les Mibus au prochain chapitre


	5. 5: Les Mibus? Oo

o. 

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moiXD)

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_Rizahawkeye:_** voilà la suite!! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'arrivai pas a envoyer le chapitre..

**_Misstingle:_** Lulu devrai arriver dans le chapitre 5 ou 6 t'en fais pas

**_daffy ze hinti:_** Ma copineuh une autre fanne de Aki/Toki oui!!!! et dans cette fic il vont mettre assez longtemps avant d'être ensemble (ils risquent de l'être un peu avant mais sans s'en rendre compte j'ai une imagination étrange) et voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Pour ce qui est du fait que ce soit compliquer c'est normale les deux histoires étant assez complexes (sauf pour ceux/celle qui ont un cerveau tordu comme le miens), mélangées c'est pire

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'arrivai pas a envoyer le chapitre..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 5: Les Mibus????**

Deux jours plus tard, Nos neufs amis se trouvaient dans la forêt d'Aokigahara.

Quoi comment ça ce n'est pas assez précis???? Bon je Recommence:

Deux jours plus tard _vers 22h00_, nos neufs amis se trouvaient dans la forêt d'Aokigahara, _plus précisément_ devant les portes de l'enfer………… Ils s'arrêtèrent pendant environ une heure pour manger puis passèrent les portes et se retrouvèrent en terre Mibu.

Bizarrement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ville basse, personne ne les reconnus, ce qui en fait était assez normal, étant donné que les habitants ne connaissaient pas Amélia, Zelgadiss, Filia, Zeross et Naga, ensuite Kyo et Yuya ne s'y trouvaient jamais et les habitants avaient oubliés leurs visages tandis que pour Tokito et Akira, ce dernier n'étant pas venu en terres Mibu depuis la chute de la tour rouge, Personne ne le connaissait (ou du moins ils avaient oublié) et Tokito elle et bien elle avait grandi dans tous les sens du terme (ou plus simplement, elle a les rondeurs là où il faut), ses cheveux long et ses nouveaux vêtements en prime, personne ne pouvait la reconnaître.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour rouge qui avait été reconstruite. Alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dedans, et d'arriver au palais de Tokito, une tempête rose se dirigea tout droit vers kyo et l'on entendit un roucoulement étrange:

"Oooh Kyo chéri ça faisait longtemps!!!je ne t'ai pas trop manquée????

-C'est qui cette folle???

-Zelgadiss-san je vous pensais plus poli!!!

-Amélia-chan tu dois bien avouer qu'elle à l'aire d'une folle…

-Dites pas "elle"…c'est un mmmmmh.

-Tokito nee-chaaaaaaan!!!! Ma cherie tu es devenue trop mignone!!

-Au….au secours!!! J'étouffe"

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement devinez, la tornade se trouvait être une Akari toute gaga devant son Kyo qui s'en foutait royalement; tandis que Zelgadiss qui avait observé l'arrivé de la…je cite:"folle", se demandait ce qu'il foutait là, que Sasuke, qui venait d'arriver de nulle part, avait essayé de prévenir nos amis de la vrai nature de la tornade et que Yuya venait de le sauver en l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Esuite Akari a remarqué Tokito et lui a sauté au cou.

Vint ensuite le moment des présentations, seulement Akira et Tokito (Tokito surtout vu que la plupart du temps Akira foutait rien) en avaient marre de raconter alors ce fut Naga, Zelgadiss, Amélia, Zeross et Filia qui se présentèrent tout seuls, puis Tokito prit la parole:

"Bon bah la folle est un mec travesti en fille c'est un chaman qui peut guérir les gens (désolée pour la mauvaise explication) un peu comme les prêtres de Seilune en plus puissant et le gosse c'est Sasuke un ninja de niveau supérieur.

-Aaaah…

-Bon vu que vous avez l'air super ultra réveillés je vous propose de vous montrer les chambres d'amis et on vous présentera aux autres demain matin. Ok??"

Tokito qui avait dit cela en commençant à marcher se retourna lorsque Akira mit l'une de ses mains sur son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner; à ce moment là elle devint rouge mais essaya de ne pas le montrer ce qui n'étais pas facile étant donné que une fois s'ëtre retournée elle se retrouva à 10 cm à peine de son visage et... il lui montra LA scène; c'est-à-dire: Naga qui se disputait avec Akari -celle-ci qui s'est évidemment r'accrochée à Kyo évidemment!! Nan mais vous la prenez pour qui- pour savoir qui était la plus belle, Sasuke se foutait totalement de ce qui se passait mais regardait la scène à côté de Zelgadiss et de Yuya, cette dernière commençait à penser qu'elle devrait les emmener chez un psy, Kyo faisait comme Zel et Sasuke sauf qu'il était au premier rang, Amélia étudiait les murs tout en se disant qu'ils seraient parfait pour son chateau tandis que Filia coursait Zeross car il avait encore dit l'une de ses bêtises habituelle.

En voyant cela, les nerfs de Tokito qui avaient réussi à tenir jusque là cédèrent et la bombe explosa:

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRETEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SINON CE SERA PAS A UN DRAGON SLAVE QUE VOUS RECEVREZ EN CADEAU MAIS UN GIGA SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!" (pour info à ce qui ne connaissent pas slayers et qui ne sont pas allés voir le site, le giga slave est un sort de Chaos et le plus puissant; autrement dit il peut TOUT détruire (ou en tous cas c'est au minimum 20 fois plus puissant que le dragon slave)

Cette phrase fut dite d'une manière tellement attentionnée qu'elle coupa le souffle à tout le monde, et oui, ils se figèrent sur place, donc ils firent ce que tout le monde aurait fait dans ces cas là, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se turent; Akira fut le seul qui n'était pas surpris étant celui qui la connaissait le mieux (bah vi il a du la...je cite (encore): "supporter" pendant 3ans ) et enleva les bouchons qu'il s'était mis dans les oreilles car il était toujours à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle a crié (comme on dit mieux vaut prévenir que guérir en plus il est déjà aveugle alors si en plus de ça il est sourd…); tandis que cette dernière s'approcha des autres, assez calmée pour ne pas crier.

"J'éspère pour vous que vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit!!!

-Ha….Ha….Hay….Tokito-san…

-Bon dans ce cas allez vous coucher!!!!!!!!!"

Seulement au lieu d'aller se coucher ils restèrent tous en place si bien que Tokito, tout en essayant de ne pas reexploser, leur demanda -même si Akira fut le seul à répondre:

"Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous coucher???

-Euh…..Toki-chan…

-Quoi!!!

-Faudrait peut être distribuer leurs chambre à Naga, Amélia, Zel, Filia et Zeross -.-….

-Hein???? Ah oui héhé…. Bon et même avec ça pour quoi eux(Kyo, Yuya, Sasuke et Akari), ils n'y vont pas!!!

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu te pousse de la porte.

- youps….

-Huh…..

-Bon finalement pour ne déranger personne vous dormirez dans mon palais pour Aki-chan y a pas de problème y a déjà sa chambre..

-Déjà sa chambre??? Raconte ça à Nee-chan Akari !!

- Bah c'est simple quand on fait une pose la nuit et qu'on passe par ici pour pas vous déranger on reste dans mon palais et chacun à sa chambre. -.-

-Huum et y se passe quelque chose????

-Akariii!!!! Arrête avec tes sous-entendus pourris!!!!!

-ragnagnagnagnagna!

-Gamine -.-

-Même pas vrai d'abord!!!

-Bon alors même si mon palais est grand je vais en mettre deux par chambre:

Amélia et moi dans ma chambre, Filia et Naga dans une des chambre d'amis, Zelgadiss et Akira dans la chambre d'Akira, Zeross n'aura pas de chambre vu qu'il va sûrement passer son temps dehors, et donc il reste Kyo et Sasuke dans une chambre d'amie, ainsi que Yuya et Akari dans une autre chambre d'amie.On aura juste a rajouter un lit par chambre. Ce classement va a tout le monde??

-Hay!! Cela ne me dérange pas du tout d'être dans votre chambre mais j'espère que vous ne lancerez pas de sorts à tort et à travers pendant votre sommeil comme cela vous arrive souvent Tokito-san

-Je ne lance pas de sorts a tout bout de champs !!!!!

Tout le monde fut éstomaqué par l'énormité du mensonge mais ils préfèrent ne rien dire vu l'état actuel d'énervement de notre ultra hyper gentille sorcière. Puis ils répondirent à sa question pour ne pas mourir face au FIRE BALL qu'elle avait en main:

-Etre avec Zelgadiss ne me dérange pas ce n'est pas la première fois.

-De même…

-Du moment que je ne suis pas avec cet ignoble Mazoku cela me va parfaitement !!

-Du moment que je ne suis pas avec cette horreur de la nature ça me va!!

Si nous regardons la scène de haut (encore une fois) nous voyons Akari avec une flèche rouge clignotante pointée vers elle et un panneau au dessus marquant: "HORREUR DE LA NATURE" donc évidemment la réaction d'Akari arrive:

"COMMENT CA HORREUR DE LA NATURE!!! Je suis bien plus belle que toi je te signale!!!!! Sinon pour répondre à ta question Toki-chan je VEUX être dans la même chambre que Kyo!!! Mais bon au moins je ne suis pas avec cette erreur de la nature!!

De même que précedemment avec Akari sauf que cette fois-ci la personne montrée est Naga et sur le panneau il y a marqué "ERREUR DE LA NATURE" enfin bon continuons pendant que Naga essayent encore de s'entre tuer:

-Du moment que je ne suis pas avec Kyo tout va bien en plus j'aime bien Akari.

-Je préfererai être avec une magnifique créature m'enfin bon ça va…

-J'men fou…..

-Bon tout le monde est d'accord alors on va dormir!!!! Bonne nuit tout le monde!!! Tu viens Amélia!!!!

Et ils allèrent tous se coucher tranquillement…. Voir par là qu'il fallu que Akira et Zelgadiss empêchent Naga et Akari de s'entre tuer, que Zeross assistait à la scène de la fenêtre du batiment et que les autres en avaient rien à foutre, Tokito ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère et Amélia ne pouvait pas faire son discours sur la justice vu que ces deux là étaient déjà dans la chambre de Tokito.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews s'il vous plait!!!Au prochain je sais pas trop qui je vais faire apparaître. Yuan j'en suis sure (en grand frêre gateau mdr XD)

"Oooh Kyo chéri ça faisait longtemps!!!je ne t'ai pas trop manquée???? 


	6. 6: Les Mibus! En voilà d'autres!

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD)

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

**_Réponses aux rewiews:_**

**_Chibi-yuya: _**Je suis ravie de savoir que cela te plais autant!!! Une autre fan de Zeross je suis heureuse d'habitude mes amies le trouvent trop sadique!! A y est Lulu apparaît dans ce chapitre!!! (mais je suis pas sure de l'avoir bien fait)

**_Daffy ze hinty: _**Kyaaa désolée c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête!!! Desolééééééééééée!!!! Je suis pourtant sure d'avoir dit au début que cela se passe dans le palais de Tokito mais il y a de grande chances pour que tu ai raison (étant une tête de linnotte il y a énormément de chance pour que je l'ai oublié); pour ce qui est des paroles, je ferai de mon mieux mais ça risquera de prendre quelques chapitre pour que j'y arrive bien la deuxième partie du chapitre c'est à partir d'où??? Si c'est à partir du moment où ils doivent aller dormir , c'est Akira et Tokito qui parlent et après je pensais que c'était assez compréhensible, en tous cas merci beaucoup je vais essayer de corriger mes fautes (et désolée pour la longueur de la réponse)

Au fait, merci pour la pub j'aimerai bien te rendre l'appareil seulement tes fics sont déjà très connu (la fonte des glaces et La Quête de l'Harmonite Kyûjyû (d'ailleurs à quand la suite de cette dernière??? Si suite il y a))!!!

Je vous préviens, dedans Yuan est vraiment très grand frère poule!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -

**_Chapitre 6: Les Mibus!!! En voilà d'autres_**

Le soleil…….Chaleur sur le visage à son réveil…….odeur de croque monsieur….HEIN???? CROQUE MONSIEUR?????

Le visage recevant cette chaleur ainsi que cette odeur se trouve être celui d'Amélia qui en fait vient de se recevoir un mini FIRE BALL de la part de Tokito qui rêvait que c'était Akira qu'elle cramait autrement dit il s'agissait là d'une parfaite injustice ou (re)dit d'une autre manière, Amélia devait faire payer ladite injustice à la principale criminelle: Tokito.

Pour cela que fit elle??? Elle décida de se lever afin de pouvoir rendre son jugement; de s'habille,se coiffer et se laver afin que l'on ne remarque pas trop qu'elle ait été cramée. Une fois cela fait, elle s'avança vers le lit de Tokito et pris une fois assez forte pour que Tokito puisse l'entendre, mais pas trop non plus et elle dit:

-TOKITO-SAN!!!!REVEILLEZ-VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AMELIA!POURQUOI M'AS-TU REVEILLEE JE DORMAIS SI BIEN!!!!!

-JUSTEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!VOUS DORMIEZ TELLEMENT BIEN QUE VOUS M'AVEZ LANCE UN FIRE BALL!!!!!! ET AU NOM DE LA JUTICE, MOI AMELIA WILL TESRA SEILUNE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PAYER CE CRIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaze yo, akaki honoo yo  
Ikazuchi to narite sabakino chikara o tokihanate MONOBOLTO

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici????

-Akira-san…sniff….snif…Tokito-san m'a encore attaquée en pleine nuit!!!!!!!

En fait Amélia profitait du problème pour essayer de mettre Akira et Tokito ensemble en rendant celle-ci jalouse, ce qui comme d'habitude ne marcha absolument pas. Pas qu'elle ne fut pas jalouse, après tout elle était extrêmement possessive et elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse s'accrocher à lui comme ça car après ça elle ne pourrai plus le tuer tranquillement et elle en serai toute triste (j'adore sa façon de penser -.-) alors, elle en montra rien de ses sentiments aussi purs (O.o) que l'eau de la pub pour les bouteilles d'eau "Cristalline".

-Toki-chan….t'es une véritable catastrophe ambulante

-Pardon???? Oses-me répéter ça en face pour voir!!!!

-Très bien: tu es une catastrophe ambulante

-Nan c'est faux!!! FIRE BALL!!!!!

-Aaaah je l'ai échappée belle!!

En effet Tokito étant très colérique, et prenant facilement la mouche avait mis toute sa puissance dans son FIRE BALL ce qui eut l'effet de détruire la moitié de son palais.

Alors elle se jeta dans les bras d'Akira et pleura de tout son saoul puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle le prit par le col et commença à le secouer tout en lui disant:

"CEST TA FAUTE!!!!!!!!!!! ET LA TIENNE AUSSI AMELIA!! VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT MON PALAIS TOUS LES DEUX! OUIIIIIIIIN!!!

-T….Tokito-san……. C'est vous qui avez détruit le palais avec votre sort!!!!!!!!!Alors ne rejetez pas la faute sur nous!!!

-Oui mais si vous n'aviez pas été aussi méchant avec moi, jamais je n'aurai fait une chose pareille!!! Vous avez détruit mon palais OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!

Et elle se retrouva encore une fois à pleurer mais cette fois-ci ce fut dans les bras de Zelgadiss, ce qui mit Amélia et Akira en colère car Amélia est très amoureuse de Zelgadiss ; quand à Akira, il essaye de se persuader que c'est juste par principe, qu'il s'agit de sa cible à lui et qu'il ne veux pas qu'elle s'attache à quelqu'un d'autre sinon il devrait tuer ce quelqu'un (c'est étrange ça me fait penser à une autre personne --); tandis que Zelgadiss s'en fichait royalement.

Lorsque Tokito lâcha enfin Zelgadiss, elle décida qu'il était l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner, si bien qu'elle amena le groupe dans sa salle à manger (c'est plutôt spacieux apparemment ). Elle les fit asseoir et dit:

"Je suis pas sure d'avoir assez à manger pour nous tous il ne dois pas me rester grand-chose, mais je ferai avec ce que j'aurai"

Et elle partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec des petits déjeuner dignes des plus grands empereurs; que dis-je des plus grands dieux!!! Si bien que tous furent ébahis; en dehors peut-être d'Amélia, Zelgadiss, Filia, Zeross et Naga. Aussi, Yuya prit la parole et demanda à Tokito:

"Euh…Toki-chan…Je croyais qu'il ne vous restai pas grand-chose???

-Bah oui justement…….

-Au secours…..mon dieu sauvez-moi de ces fous….."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une demi heure plus tard, lorsque tout le monde eut fini son petit déjeuner, Ils se dirigèrent vers le sommet de la tour rouge et devaient évidemment passer par………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

BANG

Le bruit que vous venez d'entendre, est celui que fit Tokito lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol à moitié écrasée par son frère adoptif qui venait de lui sauter dessus pour lui monter à quel point elle lui avait manquer et la serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait; encore plus qu'Akari ce qui fit qu'elle étouffait littéralement; tandis que les personnes présentes qui ne connaissaient pas ledit "frère" et celles qui le connaissaient aussi d'ailleurs, furent plus que surprise de le voir s'accrocher à sa sœur de cette façon comme si il ne l'avait pas vue depuis trois ans……d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vue depuis trois ans…. Il décida donc de se présenter au groupe des Slayers tout en continuant d'étouffer Tokito:

"Bonjour je m'appelle Yuan et je faisais partie des quatre sage avec ma tite sœur adorée!!!

-Hum Yuan???

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a frèro???

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle frèro???

-Bah le jour où tu te mariera avec Tokito tu deviendra mon beau-frère alors autant s'habituer maintenant, Akira!!!!!!"

Evidemment le coup d'Akira partit aussitôt c'est donc pour cela que Tokito fut encore plus écrasée par son frère qui s'était prit un coup de coude sur la tête par Akira et accessoirement un coup de genou dans les côtes, cette fois-ci de la part de Tokito; Yuan reprit la parole pour demander:

"Alors Akira, que voulait tu me demander???

-Oh trois fois rien, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, une petite broutille….

-Oui??? Et…..

-T'es sur que tu la considère comme ta sœur????

-Bien sur!!!!

-Alors tu crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de l'écraser parce que sinon elle vas mourir à cause d'un surplus d'amour -.- "

A l'entente de cette remarque, Yuan se leva précipitamment et aida Tokito à se relever, cette dernière un peu dans les vapes à cause du manque d'air manqua de s'évanouir mais réussi à reprendre assez d'air pour que cela n'arrive pas. Puis Yuan se tourna vers les non-Samouraï deeper Kyoiens (-.- je l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là) et demanda à Kyo:

"C'est qui ceux-là????

-…………………….

-hum excusez-moi je vais me présenter la première au grand frère de Tokito-san!!!! Je suis Amélia Will Tesra Seilune!!! Je suis princesse de Seilune capitale de la magie Blanche, ainsi que l'une de ses prêtresses, Je suis également Une justicière!!! En tant que Princesse de Seilune, Je dois faire régner la paix et la justice dans le monde!!!! Je vis dans ce but et je mourrai ainsi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je m'appelle Zelgadiss et tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon corps c'est pour cela que j'ai voyagé avec votre sœur tout ce temps.

-Je m'appelle Filia et je suis l'une des dernière dragons d'or en vie je suis également l'une de leur plus puissante prêtresse ma spécialité est la magie divine, une forme de magie blanche bien plus puissante et je ne reste avec Tokito-san que parce que cet immonde Mazoku perché en haut à volé l'œuf contenant mon fils et que je ne pourrai le récuperer qu'à la condition que je reste avec eux

-Et moi je suis Zeross un Mazoku et pour le reste Sore wa himitsu desu ( c'est un secret)

-Quand à moi je suis Naga le serpent blanc et je suis la plus grande rivale de Toki-chan!! HAA Hahahaha!!!

-Mais bien sure… Ma plus grande rivale et puis quoi encore -.-!!!

-Ooooh vous êtes sa plus grande rivale!!! C'est vrai qu'elle nous avait parlé de vous lorsqu'elle est revenue de son voyage qui a duré deux ans, mais pas en ces termes!!! Elle a dit que vous étiez une catastrophe ambulante!!!!!

-Toki-chan c'est vrai que tu as dit ça à propos de moi????!!!!

-Bah oui……

C'est alors que commença une énième dispute entre Naga et Tokito, cette dernière ayant comme vous avez pu le remarquer très bien récuperer de la maladresse de Yuan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quelques minutes plus tard (quelques minutes voulant dire une demi heure), Lorsque la dispute entre Naga et Tokito fut terminée, Nos amis qui étaient à présent 12, continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à la tour rouge, là ils y trouvèrent Shinrei qui essayait de faire entrer dans le crâne de son frère que 2+2 était égal à 4 et non à 22, Kyoshiro et Sakuya qui jouaient au Mah-jong, Bontenmaru qui racontait encore l'une de ses histoire à Yukimura qui n'écoutait pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il pouvait l'adopter à côté d'un Saizo désabusé, tandis que Tigre engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait à côté d'une Mahiro qui essayait de le résonner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils remarquèrent la présence des nouveaux arrivants; si bien que Tigre arrêta de manger pour se jeter sur Yuya et lui dire bonjour à sa manière, et que Kyo envoya bouler avant que Yuya ne puisse sortir son arme, Mahiro après leur avoir dit bonjour et s'être présentée auprès des nouveaux ainsi qu'avoir présenté Tigre se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider à sortir du mur dans lequel il était encastré; Shinrei se leva et alla souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se devait en se présentant et en présentant Luciole qui n'avait rien remarqué et avait les yeux dans le vague, Yukimura se rua directement sur les arrivant et commença à draguer les filles et en quelques secondes à peine s'en désintéressa car Sasuke le réprimandait et le serra dans ses bras en bon papa poule qu'il était puis il se rua sur Tokito la serra dans ses bras et dit que s'il ne la considérait pas comme sa fille et qu'elle n'était pas déjà fiancée à Akira -cette dernière remarque lui valu d'ailleurs un coup de pied dans la partie sensible de son anatomie- il l'aurai déjà demandée en mariage, puis il se présenta aux nouveau venus; Kyoshiro et Sakuya se levèrent également pour aller les saluer tout en souriant heureusement, le côté pervers de Kyoshiro ayant un peu disparu ou alors le fait que Sakuya soit à côté l'empêchait de sortir ils se présentèrent également; et enfin ce fut au tour de Bontenmaru d'arriver il leur dit bonjour, se présenta et dès qu'il eut fini, Tokito sauta directement sur son épaule gauche qui était sa place préféré car même si elle avait grandi et n'avait plus son corps de gamine, il restait quand même assez fin pour que sa taille(du bat du ventre jusqu'au bas de la poitrine) soit aisément de la largeur de sa main (comme le scan, chapitre 279 page 1) tandis que les Slayersiens (celle là aussi je l'avais jamais faite -.-) faisaient la même présentation que celle qu'ils avaient montrés à Yuan, tandis que Tokito regardait la scène en hauteur très bien assise et que Akira regardait (--) Bonten de travers.

Puis environ une demi heure plus tard, alors que Naga, Tigre, Bonten, Kyo, Yukimura, Yuan, Kyoshiro et Tokito se faisaient un concours de Saké, Luciole sortit (enfin) de son petit monde alors que Shinrei essayait depuis la fin des présentations de reprendre sa leçon de maths sans succès, il se tourna vers les concurrents et dit:

"Salut vous venez de rentrer???

-Euh……"

Puis il se tourna vers les Slayersiens sans attendre de plus ample explications, et dit:

"Excusez-moi on se connais???

-Euh n…

-….Je sais vous les mecs vous êtes des anciens petits copains à la salade que ses frères ont pas accepter et qui sont revenus se venger et de même pour les filles avec le gosse - -."

Lorsque Luciole exprima sa théorie, tout le monde s'écroula au sol, exceptés Tokito et Akira, car même si ils avaient failli y aller, Tokito ne supportait pas qu'on la traite de Salade et essayait de tuer Luciole tandis qu'Akira la retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Tokito fut enfin calmée, ce fut uniquement car elle était fatiguée, qu'elle sentait la présence protectrice de tous les hommes présents dans la salle -Luciole excepté- grâce auquel elle se sentait protégée et pouvait s'endormir à tous moments…ce qu'elle fit. En vérité elle était sur le point de pouvoir étrangler Luciole lorsqu'elle tomba raide endormie….bah….par terre. (Ceci était une explication pourrie pour vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle était dans les bras de….oups j'aurai du faire mon commentaire plus bas). Alors, il tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir qui devrait apporter Tokito dans son lit et évidemment la personne qui dut hériter de cette corvée fut…évidemment: le glacial, l'arrogant, le (ex)solitaire que beaucoup de personnes adores, je parle d……de Kyo!!! (vous pensiez à Akira hein!!!) Il prit donc Tokito dans ses bras (et pas sur son dos comme Yuya mdr c'est sa p'tite sœur alors il y fait attention!!) et se dirigea vers le palais de cette dernière sous le regard jaloux de….(suspens!!!!! Je sais j'énerve tout le monde avec mes suspens stupides qui servent à rien!!!Merci)…Tous les hommes de Samouraï deeper Kyo, la plupart d'entre eux, considérant la jeune fille comme leur petite sœur -ou grande sœur pour Sasuke, et pratiquement fille pour Bonten (l'âge), j'aurai pu dire la même chose que pour Bonten avec Yukimura mais celui-ci n'en ayant pas l'âge mental il la considérait uniquement comme sa petite sœur- même d'Akira qui pourtant faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, ce qui fit rire Kyo intérieurement; alors pour faire enrager le plus jeune des Shiseiten, il serra la jeune fille (je parle de Tokito pour ceux/celles qui auraient oubliés) un peu plus contre lui, et il réussit son coup!!! Le jeune Shiseiten en voulait beaucoup à l'homme possédant des écrevisses à la place des yeux. Des écrevisses???? Excusez-moi je voulais dire à l'homme possédant de magnifiques yeux rouges.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Kyo arriva dans la chambre de la jeune fille et fut assez surpris de ce qu'il y vit, en effet la jeune fille possédait une véritable bibliothèque!!!!! Et les livres traitaient d'énormément de sujets: Magie blanche, Magie noire, Magie du chaos, Magie divine, Magie astrale; l'art du combat à deux Katanas, L'art du combat à trois Katanas (et ainsi de suite pour ce qui est des Katanas!!), l'art du Nunchaku, de la lance, l'Histoire de l'Egypte antique, Mythologie grecque, romans fantastiques, d'aventures, policiers et historiques….. et cela continuait encore et encore! Il y avait une collection d'Armes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, ainsi qu'une chose vraiment,mais alors vraiment inattendue de sa part; et oui, sur son lit se trouvait un magnifique petit chaton extrêmement mignon, blanc avec quelques rayures dispersées n'importe comment sur son dos et sa queue, rayures de couleurs beige, marron clair, et noir, si bien que l'on aurai dit un tourbillon; on pouvait voir son museau ainsi que ses coussinets assez étranges, en effet le museau avait une partie noire et une rose, tandis que ses coussinets étaient alternativement roses ou noir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La suite au prochain chapitre!!!!! Reviews please!!!!


	7. 7: la soirée, y sont tous saoul…

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD); Le morceau My immortal appartient à evanescence, j'ai fait de monmieux pour la traduire correctement mais je pense pas que ce soit bien traduit.

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

**_Réponses aux rewiews:_**

**_Misstingle: _**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer comme ça mais après l'humour fera place à un peu de romance (j'ai encore un peu de mal à doser humour et romance)

**_I wish I was her_** Merci beaucoup!! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu trouve les persos de Slayers marrants car ça veux dire que j'ai bien retranscrit leurs personnalités (Slayers étant un mangas d'Héroic Fantasy humoristique)

**_Daffy ze hinti:_** Merci pour le conseille je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'appliquer au chapitre huit (le chapitre 7 étant terminé depuis environ 3jours), pour ce qui est des appellations des persos j'adore inventer des mots (et j'ai une amie (nan Chiaki je te vise pas) qui en fait autant qu moi); Donc Pour l'Harmonite Kyûjyû tu vas mettre la suite!!! ça me suffit !!! Je vais essayer de relever ton defit a partir du chapitre huit (quoi que 3 rougissement soient un peu trop a mon goût pour l'instant) quand au michant y va apparaître peu a peu (Vous apprendrez dans le chapitre huit ce qu'il voudra faire en gros)

**_Chiaki:_** **_chap1/ _**j'y arrive??? MICIIIIIIIII DIAN!!!!!!!!! **_Chap4/_** J'ai bien réussi Naga a ton avis??? (il était temps que tu puisse le lire sinon j'aurai pété un cable et j'aurai commencé à chanter la chanson d'amélia et Lina en plein milieu du collège et j'aurai même pu faire la chorégraphie (p'tet pas à ce point là mais bon) **_chap5/_** oui j'avais pas d'idée pour bien développer… **_chap6/_** Qu'entend-je??? tu oses me dire que j'invente des mots madame la broucoulienne!!!!!Je suis scandalisée (scandalisée pour moi veux dire morte de rire et non la véritable définition du mot)!! Oui j'ai mis luciole et dans ce chapitre je fais apparaître Okuni (tronche d'enterrement)………

Le début de ce chapitre est un peu mélancolique mais après ça redevient à peu près normal (normal pour ma fic je veux dire)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chapitre 7: après la soirée, y sont tous saoul…..-.-_**

Un Magnifique palais se dresse devant une jeune fille, celle-ci est habillée d'une longue robe blanche un peu rosée mais à peine et cintrée comme les anciennes robes grecques , longue jusqu'à traîner légèrement par terre, cette robe est fendue au milieu du mollet droit, elle a de longues manches, fendues du bas des épaules jusqu'au début des coudes, puis du bas des coudes aux poignets, le décolleté commence juste au dessus des épaules et laisse à peine apercevoir la naissante de la poitrine (assez développée) de la jeune fille, elle porte un collier en or possédant pour seul pendentif une petite elfe (comme celui d'Arwen dans le film du Seigneur des Anneaux), cette jeune fille doit avoir environ 19 ans, elle possède de magnifiques yeux verts, ainsi que des cheveux de la même couleur, ceux-ci sont remonter en queue de cheval laissant une légère frange ainsi que deux mèches sur le côté, dépasser (comme Akari); cette jeune fille semble attendre quelqu'un d'autre, seulement elle se trouve dans un magnifique clairière qui s'accorde avec l'aspect du palais c'est-à-dire débordante de fleur des champs toutes magnifique, au milieu de la clairière, se trouve un chêne gigantesque, la jeune fille décide de monter dessus pour patienter. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne arrive enfin….

"A………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tokito se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment là, et elle sentit que quelqu'un la serrai dans ses bras, elle se tourna et vit son grand frère adoré, alors elle se lova contre lui toute contente, se demandant de quoi elle avait bien pu rêver pour se réveiller de cette façon. Elle essaya de se rendormir ce qui habituellement ne posait absolument pas de problème mais cette fois-ci, impossible de fermer l'œil, alors elle fit de son mieux pour se libérer de l'étreinte de son frère –sans le réveiller- qui la serrait comme si elle allait s'envoler. Cela fait, elle mit sa robe de chambre (on va dire qu'ils en avaient à cette époque là) par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, tout en se demandant qui avait bien pu la changer et l'emmener dans sa chambre, quoi que pour la deuxième, elle se disait que la personne en question devait être Yuan; elle se dirigea ensuite vers une sorte de salon mais cette fois-ci la chose que toute personne connaissant Tokito n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir, fut des instrument, et oui des instrument de musique: guitare sèche, violon, alto, flûte, hautbois, clarinette, et au centre un magnifique piano à queue (un vieux Pleyel coûtant 3000 euros, c'est celui que je voudrai il a son excellent mais même si par rapport aux autres c'est pas cher, il l'est quand même TT.TT et j'ai pas la place dans mon appart TT.TT(dsl moment de déprime je me fais du mal)) elle s'en approcha, ouvrit le couvercle, s'assit et commença à jouer puis à chanter, il s'agissait d'un morceau qu'elle avait composé lorsqu'elle avait 8 ou 9 ans et qu'elle pensait que son père était Muramasa et qu'il l'avait abandonné; étrangement ce morceau fut le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit:

_I'm so tired of being here / Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici_

_Suppressed by my childish fears / Etouffée par mes peurs enfantines _

_And if you have to leave / Et si tu dois partir_

_I wish that you would just leave / je souhaite que tu partes maintenant_

_Because your presence still lingers here / Parce que ta présence s'attarde toujours ici_

_And it won't leave me alone / Et elle ne me laisse pas seule._

_These wounds won't seem to heal / Ces blessures ne semblent pas guérir_

_This pain is just to real / Cette douleur est tellement réelle _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase / Seulement il y en a tellement que le temps ne peut effacer._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Lorsque tu pleurera, j'essuierai toutes tes larmes_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears / Lorsque tu criera, je me battrai contre toutes tes peurs_

_And I've held your hand all of these years / Et j'ai tenu tes mains toutes ces années _

_But you still have all of me / Mais tu peux toujours tout avoir de moi._

Yuan qui avait ne dormait pas, avait senti sa petit sœur partir, ils mit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à la suivre, et il venait d'arriver dans la salle sans que Tokito ne s'en rende compte au moment où elle commençait le deuxième couplet:

_You used to captivate me / Tu me captivais _

_by your resonating light / Par ta lumière éclatante_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind / Mais a présent je suis liée à la vie, que tu as laissée derrière_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams /Ton visage hante mes premiers rêve plaisant_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me / Ta voix a chasse de moi tout bon sens._

_These wounds won't seem to heal / Ces blessures ne semblent pas guérir_

_This pain is just to real / Cette douleur est tellement réelle_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase / Seulement il y en a tellement que le temps ne peut effacer._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Lorsque tu pleurera, j'essuierai toutes tes larmes_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears / Lorsque tu criera, je me battrai contre toutes tes peurs_

_And I've held your hand all of these years / Et j'ai tenu tes mains toutes ces années_

_But you still have all of me / Mais tu peux toujours tout avoir de moi._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone / J'ai eu tellement de mal a essayer de me convaincre de ton départ_

_And though you're still with me / Et bien que tu sois toujours avec moi_

_I've been alone all along / Je suis seule à jamais._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Lorsque tu pleurera, j'essuierai toutes tes larmes_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears / Lorsque tu criera, je me battrai contre toutes tes peurs_

_And I've held your hand all of these years / Et j'ai tenu tes mains toutes ces années_

_But you still have all of me / Mais tu peux toujours tout avoir de moi._

Tokito referma le couvercle du piano un peu en colère contre elle-même de rejouer ce morceau, puis s'aperçut (enfin) de la présence de son frère. Alors elle commença à rougir de honte et se retourna pour qu'il ne la voie pas comme ça, seulement il avait déjà tout vu et la consola en tout bon grand frère qu'il était:

"Oh ma tite Toki-chan t'étais trop Kawaï!!!! tu joue bien la comédie on aurai vraiment dit toi y a 9 ans (17-98 donc elle avait 8 ans)!!!! Ou alors ça veux dire que tu as gardé le même âge mental!!!

-De nous deux c'est moi qui ai l'âge mental le plus élevé je te signal -.- ….. Et je ne te permet pas de te moquer de moi!!!!

-ooooooh vraiment??? C'est dommage!!! Mais tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te demander la permission pour me moquer de toi –surtout que tu ne me la donnerai pas.

-Ragnagnagnagnagna."

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette conversation O combien intelligente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vers 6h du matin, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec Yuan, Tokito et lui allèrent chercher les autres qui étaient tous dans la même salle que le jour précédent et pour la plupart endormis à cause de l'abus d'alcool, les seuls personnes n'ayant pas bu d'alcool étant Amélia, Zelgadiss, Sasuke, Zeross, Filia, Mahiro et Yuya, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de dormir .

Tokito alla se placer au centre de la pièce noire, à cause du manque de lumière. Elle joignit ses mains devant elle et une boule lumineuse commença à apparaître, alors elle dit:

"LIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La boule, au départ à peine lumineuse devint aussitôt éblouissante; réveillant ainsi les personnes endormies, Luciole excepté évidemment!!!

Alors que firent les personnes ici présentes???? Les rares non-bourrés, commencèrent à se mettre en colère mais mes réactions préférées reste celles des totalement bourrés, en effet n'ayant pas eu le temps de cuver –ils n'avaient terminé le concours qu'une ou deux auparavant- , leur réveille était comique à voir!!! Par exemple Bonten était écrasé par Tigre Rouge et Akira qui s'étaient bataillés sur lui toute la soirée -en se fichant totalement du fait qu'ils l'écrasaient d'ailleurs- s'étaient également endormi dessus dos à dos et il peinait à se relever car Akira et Tigre avaient recommencés à se disputer, seulement l'alcool aidant, ils n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux pas et ils s'écrasèrent sur Tokito qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de les éviter et qui se retrouva encore une fois à terre mais cette fois-ci avec deux personnes au-dessus d'elle qui lui écrasaient la cage thoracique et qui s'étaient rendormis. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à les faire descendre, elle dut d'ailleurs pour ça les bousculer car même si elle possède une force hors du commun il s'agit tout de même d'une jeune fille n'ayant pas tout à fait terminer sa croissance donc son corps ne pouvait pas vraiment supporter le poids de deux hommes.

Après cela elle regarda autour d'elle, et elle vit que tous avait plutôt bien récupéré malgré le taux d'alcool qu'ils devaient avoir dans le sang. Lorsque tous entendirent:

"Ca alors vous n'avez pas changés depuis ces trois dernières années"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une jeune femme se trouvait sur le pas de la porte; elle avait suivi Yuan et Tokito depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur petit déjeuner. A présent elle observait la troupe pour la plupart bourrés comme c'était souvent le cas chez eux. Alors elle se décida à sortir de l'ombre, et elle dit:

"Ca alors vous n'avez pas changés depuis ces trois dernières années"

Tous se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la femme parler, et ce fut Yuya qui réagit la première:

"Okuni!!!! Tu as raison cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu je suis ravie!!!

-Yuya-chan je suis ravie de te voir également!! Et vous autres aussi!!"

Cela dit, elle se tourna vers le groupe des Slayers qui commençaient à ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter seulement elle les arrêta d'un geste et dit:

"Ce n'est pas la peine de vous présenter je sais qui vous êtes!! En revanche vous ne savez pas qui je suis! Enfin je pense que je pourrai vous le dire!!! Je suis Okuni, la meilleure informatrice du Japon!!!"

Ceci étant dit, elle se tourna à nouveau pour que les deux groupes puisses à présent la regarder et leurs annonça:

"Mes amis j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez un nouvel ennemi à affronter!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

reviws please!!!!!!! j'ai un petit sondage pour ma fic: je vais vous proposer quatres prénoms, pourriez-vous me dire lequel sonne le mieux???? donc il y a

- Asmae

- Allana

-Asya

et

-Alya


	8. 8: l'ennemi

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_I wish I was her_** Merci je vais en avoir besoin de chance!! Je sais pas trop comment écrire la suite (j'ai les idées mais sans plus)

**_Misstingle:_** nan c'est pas du tout pour la méchante (si y a une méchante elle sera dans les méchant secondaires et je lui trouverai un autre style prénom); et justement j'aime pas vraiment la romance donc je sais pas trop comment faire! Et moi aussi j'ai hâte de les mettre ensemble car ce sera sûrement à cause de grandes débilités (genre de choses que j'adore écrire!!)

**_Daffy ze hinti:_** tu me rassure, parce que j'ai pas de problème pour la compréhension c'est juste que je sais pas trop le retranscrire!! Hahaha tu verras ce que c'est que ces rêves!! Il y aura un rapport avec un passé lointain c'est tout ce que je pourrai te dire!!! Je n'ai réussi à les faire rougir qu'une fois chacun!!! (je suis pas forte pour ce genre de chose!! Moi c'est plutôt l'humour!!! La romance c'est comme le drama avec moi, ça part direct en humour/parodie comme pour chrno crusade!!pas vrai Chiaki!!)

**_Chiaki:_** grr arrête avec tes guillemets lapineuh!!!! C'est pas drole euh pour le nombre de chapitre je sais pas encore ça dépendra (autrement dit…. Ca risque d'en faire au minimum 16; d'ailleurs je vais p'tet mettre la fic que j'ai fait avec ma meilleure amie)

**_Chibi-yuya:_** bien sur que nooon Zeross n'a jamais été sadique et surtout pas dans son combat contre Valgarv dans Slayers Try!! Et bah t'auras attendu un jour avant d'avoir l'autre chapitre!!

Alors pour ce qui est des chapitres, maintenant je n'en metterai que tous les qutres jours (quoi que j'ai mon rapport de stage à faire et j'ai pas trop d'idée alors cette semaine cela prendra peut-être plus de temps, je verrai)

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chapitre 8: l'ennemi!!!_**

"Mes amis j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez un nouvel ennemi à affronter!!!!!!!!!"

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche dans l'Antarctique à tous nos amis, lorsque Tokito se souvint soudainement de la raison pour laquelle ils était ici, c'est pour cela qu'avant qu'Okuni ne puisse continuer son explication, elle se tourna vars notre Chamane préférée qu'est Akari et lui demanda:

"Au fait on était venu ici pour l'antidote contre la maladie!!! Il est où??????

-Euh et bien comment dire… tu vas rire…Haha….Hum Il se trouve que je peux guérir les Mibu guerriers ou non mais…pas toi.

-Comment ça PAS moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hum et bien c'est très étrange, tu te souviens qu'avant que vous ne partiez j'avais demandé des échantillons de votre sang pour pouvoir tester si cela marcherai???...

-Oui je m'en souviens…… et alors????

-Et bien ton cas est étrange car j'ai découvert sur les allèles contenant le gène de la maladie qu'il y avait autre chose que je n'ai pas réussi à identifier! Et que les autres n'ont pas!! Puis j'ai testé mon antidote et il y a eu un petit problème…l'antidote a commencé a marcher normalement et puis…..hum……………. bah………………Si tu prend l'antidote et bien tu risque de souffrir énormément comme si quelqu'un t'arrachait un peu de tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ton corps (organe et tout) et puis tu mourras.

-Ooh…Mais c'est joyeux tout ça!!!!"

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la discussion entra Tokito et Akari, cette dernière plus que gênée de ne pas pouvoir soigner Tokito tandis que celle-ci faisait semblant de s'en foutre royalement et avait adopté une attitude détachée qui dupa tout le monde excepté les quelques rares phénomènes intelligent c'est-à-dire: Akira (qui était le premier à s'en rendre compte, devinez pourquoi), Yuan, Kyo, Okuni, Akari, Zelgadiss, Amélia, Zeross et Shinrei.

Puis Tokito se tourna vers Okuni et lui dit:

"Alors tu continue????

-Hein???? Ah oui bien en fait je sais pas trop, il y a un démon dont on ne sais absolument rien, on dit qu'il est plus fort que Shabranigudu et qu'il veux détruire Lina Inverse ou alors la faire souffrir en tuant ses amis et sa famille puis -il paraît que la pire torture pour elle en dehors de la mort de sa famille et de ses amis est…Faire le ménage et cuisiner- il aurait donc l'intention en plus de détruire toutes les personnes auquel elle tient, de l'épouser et d'en faire une femme au foyer…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

Ce cri sortit du cœur de Tokito lorsqu'elle entendit le mot "épouser" et le groupe de mots "femme au foyer" puis elle continua tout en fondant en larmes dans les bras d'Akira:

"Enfer et damnation!!! Pourquoi moi!!!!!!!! Sauve-moi de cette horreur!!!! Je veux pas finir mariée à un démon!!! En fait je veux pas finir mariée du tout, je veux rester libre!!!!!!!! Et je veux encore moins finir femme au foyer!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hum…Et si je continuait????

-Hein???? …..ou…oui….snif….snif….désolée TT.TT mais c'est horrible comme torture…..

-Oui enfin….Il aurait une armée constituée uniquement de membres aussi forts que les 5 planètes, plus une élite de 10 guerriers bien plus forts que les 4 sages dont dix sont des samouraï et dix sont des sorciers."

Une goutte tomba sur la tempe de toutes les personnes présentes aux vues de la réaction de Tokito, tandis qu'Akira essayait de la rassurer pour qu'elle le lâche enfin, ce qu'évidemment elle ne fit pas, . Ensuite ils furent tous éstomaqué en entendant la force de leurs nouveaux ennemis. Puis Kyo demanda:

"Et que sait-on d'autre sur lui???? Comme son nom ou d'autre petites choses dans ce genre là????

-Euh j'aimerai bien vous dire mais malheureusement je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais!! Et que vous serez sûrement les prochaines victimes et m'est avis que ce sera Akira et Yuan en premier.

-Eh attends je comprends que Yuan soit l'un des premiers c'est son frère mais pourquoi est-ce que je serai dans les premiers également???

-Et bien vous avez voyagé ensemble pendant trois ans sans vous quitter d'une semelle donc il doit penser qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que vous ayez tissé……….des liens ce qui fait de toi l'une de ses cibles principale!

-Alors là hors de questioooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Et la personne qui venait de crier fut une fois encore Tokito. Elle rougit légèrement puis réussi à les faire partir et elle serra encore plus ses bras autour du cou d'Akira qui commença à rougir devant la proximité de la jeune fille qui ne se gênait pas pour se serrer contre lui (mais c'est qu'elle en profiterait la p'tite) qui expliqua pourquoi elle était contre l'idée que le G.M.V.P.B. -initiales de Grand Méchant Vilain Pas Beau- s'en prenne à Akira:

"Si une personne doit le tuer ce sera moi!!! Et c'est pas parce qu'un crétin Ultra Super puissant veux tuer Aki-chan pour me détruire que je vais le laisser faire et il va apprendre qu'on ne se mesure pas à Lina Inverse HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!"

Une goutte de sueur vint glisser sur les tempes de nos amis lorsqu'ils entendirent les raisons pour laquelle Tokito ne voulait pas qu'on tue SON Akira à elle toute seule, et étrangement ce dernier en fut très vexé. Puis celle-ci se tourna vers Zeross –en étant toujours accrochée à Akira évidemment- avec une expression suspicieuse collée sur le visage et lui demanda:

"Dis-moi Zeross ne serais-tu pas au courant de quelque chose par hasard????"

Alors tout le monde se tourna vers Zeross, les Slayersiens en premiers en ayant tout comme Tokito eu expression suspicieuse sur le visage, puis ce fut au tour de Zelgadiss de prendre la parole:

"C'est vrai que tu ne te joint jamais à nous pour rien…..Tu vas encore essayer de nous utiliser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Zelgadiss-san a raison!!! Un Mazoku comme vous ne serait pas là si il ne pouvait tirer aucun profit d'une telle situation!!!!! Vous avez sûrement reçu l'ordre de nous espionner ou quelque chose comme ça!!!!!!

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Tokito-san, Filia-san et Zelgadiss-san!!!! Vous n'êtes pas du genre à venir ici pour rien!!! Vous devez sûrement servir un dessein maléfique!!!!! Et moi Amélia Will Tesra Seilune vais vous en empêcher!!!!!!!!

-Yare Yare!!! Vous devriez vous calmer!!! Quand à ce que je sais………………………………Sore wa himitsu desu (c'est un secret)"

En entendant la réplique de Zeross, Tokito lâcha Akira et commença à faire subir ses fameuses prises de catch à notre prêtre préféré qu'est Zeross, pour calmer ses nerf et forcer le prêtre à révéler ses secrets, ce qu'évidemment il ne fit pas. Alors, voyant que ses prises ne marchaient pas sur lui, Tokito revint se coller à une personne qui fut cette fois-ci Luciole, sauf que celui-ci ne remarqua absolument pas le poids accroché à son cou. Voyant cela, Akira fut furax (cette fois-ci encore devinez pourquoi!!! Si vous trouvez vous aurez un Luciole en cadeau mais ne vous adressez pas à moije serai incapable de vous en donner un); Donc en voyant cela Akira fut furax et Tokito s'en alla trouver Shinrei car Luciole, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un moustique, avait essayer de l'incinérer ; et elle eut raison ce grand frère-ci étant bien plus affectueux que celui cité précédemment. Yuya malgré son habitude des personnalités étranges depuis qu'elle avait commencé à voyager avec Kyo et sa bande se demandait comment la bande des Slayers pouvaient être aussi décontracté car contrairement à la Kyo-team ils étaient tous des humains, Filia et Zeross excepté; et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il savait, après tout si il était là c'était pour les aider non???? Elle se demandait également pourquoi cette bande, humain pour la plupart, restait avec Zeross si il était aussi fourbe que ce qu'elle avait cru comprenre; et………………………elle continua avec ce genre de question jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de bombe atterrisse dans la pièce, celle-ci était allumé et allait exploser a tout moment, lorsqu'elle vit Tokito s'en approcher, mettre ses mains au dessus et dire:

"Aqua Create"

Et une gerbe d'eau tomba sur la bombe ce qui éteignit la bombe, elle se tourna ensuite vers les personnes présentes dans la salle et demanda:

"Mais qui a put penser nous avoir avec _ça_?????????????

-J'en sais rien mais il devait vraiment penser que nous sommes faible….hic….

-Naga tu devrais arrêter de boire autant!!!

-Mais oui!!! Compte là-dessus!!!!"

Ce fut comme cela que les envies de meurtre de Tokito reprirent leur activité, décidément vraiment très intense ces temps-ci. Seulement elle fut stoppée par Tigre qui s'était penché sur la bombe pour l'examiner et qui essayait de parler. Alors qu'elle lui faisait signe qu'elle écoutait, il dit:

"Y a un mot……. Sur la bombe……

-Hein????!!!! Montre moi ça!!!!!!!!"

Tokito se pencha pour lire ce qu'il y avait de marquer. Elle parcourut le bout de papier et failli exploser de colère une fois sa lecture finit. Akari sentant que si Tokito ne disait pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état ferait tout exploser, lui demanda ce qui se passait, si bien que Tokito répondit, furieuse:

"Ce qui se passe!!! Ce qui se passe!!!! Lisez vous-même!!!!"

Alors elle tendit le morceau de papier à Akari et toute la troupe se regroupa autour d'elle pour lire ce qui avait bien pu mettre Tokito aussi en colère; et pendant qu'ils le lisaient, ils passèrent par la colère, contre la personne qui avait marqué ce mot, puis une goutte de sueur glissa sur leur tempe à la fin du message. Akira se leva pour calmer Tokito; quand aux autres ils partirent dans leurs coin pour réfléchir.

Un souffle d'air se propagea dans la salle et emporta le bout de papier vers la fenêtre...

Je suppose que vous voudriez savoir ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le morceau de papier????? et bien:

_Mes chèrs amis Samouraï, sorcier(res), dragons et démon_

_Nous sommes honorés d'avoir été choisis pour vous annoncer votre mort prochaine,_

_Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée,_

_Toutes nos condoléances,_

_Vos nouveaux ennemis_

_Ps: Simone, Monique, pourriez vous passer au supermarché, nous avons oublié d'acheter des céréales et du café_

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

bon pour ce qui est du sondage j'aimerai le refaire parce qu'en faisaint les compte des réponses que vous m'avez donné et celle que j'ai reçu de mes amies au collège Allana, Asmae et Alya sont ex aequo, avec 3 voix chacun j'aimerai donc refaire un sondage entre ces trois là!!

sinon reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. 9: Tokito Malade? Oo

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_Daffy ze hinty:_** mdr le coup du rouleau à pâtisserie ; Ca me rassure j'aurai eu du mal à faire trop de rougeurs (quoi que j'en ai mis dans ce chapitre) j'ai lu les nouveaux chapitres; et y sont GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAUX!!!! Je les ai adorés!!! Et merci pour ta proposition!!! Pour ta solution, j'avais la même idée au début (après quelques réflexion je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un truc dans le genre dans Kenshin, lorsqu'il était avec Tomoe; je sais pas si tu connais; en fait je m'en suis rendue compte hier XD)

tout cela pour dire que je le ferai peut-être, en ce moment j'ai plusieurs idée, mais une chose est sure, elle sont toutes débiles!!! Et voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre (désolée pour le retard, je l'avais déjà fini lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre huit seulement plein de boulot rajouté avec médecins et problème de connexion à internet oblige, j'ai pas pu le poster avant...)

**_I wish I was her:_** Bah pour le rapprochement Akira/Tokito va falloir attendre parce qu'ils sont vraiment bornés et pas doués avec les sentiments…..

Bon ce chapitre est très (trop à mon goût) romantique, enfin faut dire aussi que quand c'est moi qui écrit un minimum est trop romantique donc ce sera à vous de juger!!!



**_Chapitre 9: Tokito Malade???????????????????O.o_**

De somptueux rideaux de couleur or dans une chambre gigantesque, juste devant ces rideaux se trouve un jeune homme. Il est habillé somptueusement mais assez étrangement pour son peuple, car il s'agissait d'une veste ample, blanche avec des bordures dorées faites avec le plus de raffinement possible pour des êtres vivant, ainsi que d'un short bleu et dont les bordures, réalisées avec le même raffinement que pour la veste, sont cette fois-ci blanche; Il porte des sandales de style spartiates faites avec un cuir fin et résistant. Le jeune homme est blond et ses cheveux sont cours; il possède de magnifiques yeux bleus turquoise, mélangé avec un bleu saphir très clair. Il doit avoir environ 20 ans. Il regarde au loin dans cet immense jardin ressemblant plus à un champs qu'à autre chose; Il aperçoit une jeune fille arriver; et se précipite hors de sa chambre; il descend les escaliers à toute vitesse, parcourt d'immenses couloirs, et enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes, sort de son palais. Alors il aperçoit la jeune fille dans un chêne et commence à courir vers elle…..

"A……………."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akira se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment là; il se demanda un instant où il était puis il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre, il regarda autour de lui et au vu du peu de lumière que les fenêtres lui renvoyaient, il se dit qu'il devait être environ 3 heures du matin.

Il essaya de se rendormir, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il se décida donc à aller faire un tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être habillé, il se retrouva dans le jardin dont s'occupait la mère de Tokito lorsqu'elle était en vie. Il resta quelques instant à contempler ledit jardin, en se disant qu'il faudrait peut-être (sûrement) que Tokito arrête de le suivre et reste avec sa famille –soi disant pour qu'il soit tranquille- puis il renonça à cette idée, Tokito étant extrêmement têtue, elle ne le laisserai jamais tranquille et aussi tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voyager sans elle –soi disant que ce serai moins drôle si elle n'était pas là. Et il continua son chemin; il vit un lac (ma conscience: Depuis quand y a un lac????; moi: C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire; ma conscience: -.-' ) et décida de s'asseoir à côté.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un était déjà assis à SA place, et fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit que c'était Tokito, et oui TOKITO!!! Elle qui d'habitude dors comme un ours en pleine hibernation! Elle était réveillée à 3h30 du matin!!!! Alors il ne changea pas son idée et vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence (c'est pas des pensées!! O.O C'est un gouffre!!! ) alors pour la "réveiller", il la pris dans ses bras et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir la jeta dans l'eau –soit dit en passant gelée- du lac. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau quelque minutes plus tard et commença à l'incendier puis elle sortit du lac glacée jusqu'aux os et toute tremblante à cause du froid (faut dire on a pas idée d'aller dans un lac gelé à 3h du mat -.- en plein hiver…): si bien que lorsqu'elle voulut le frapper, elle le rata et s'effondra directement. Akira se pencha au dessus d'elle, la tourna sur le dos et mis sa main sur son front,…….qu'il retira aussitôt, en effet chose rare, Tokito qui avait déjà un peu de fièvre, (air froid et manque de sommeil oblige) avec en plus cette petite baignade improvisée, cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses…. En effet, à présent,elle devait avoir au moins 40 de fièvre……

Il décida donc de ramener la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Il changea ses vêtements tout en faisant bien attention de tourner la tête –en effet car si Tokito se réveillait à ce moment là, elle ne tiendrait pas compte du fait qu'il soit aveugle et le traiterait comme Yuya traitait Tigre Rouge. Puis une fois cela fait, il commença à essuyer son front avec une serviette humide; et il continua ainsi avant de s'endormir 1 heure plus tard.

Vers 9 heure, Yuan entra dans la chambre, car aujourd'hui c'était à lui de réveiller ceux qui voulaient faire la grasse matinée. Il vit alors son "futur beau frère" comme il aimait si bien appeler Akira dans une chaise à côté de sa timbrée de petite sœur et il ne put s'empêcher de jouer le grand frère énervant voulant s'immiscer dans la vie privé de sa sœur c'est-à-dire qu'il réveilla Akira et lui dit:

"Hoy le gosse!!

-hum?? quoi???

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fou dans la chambre de ma sœur???? Quand je pense que vous faites comme si il n'y avait rien entre vous!!! Je me demande vraiment ce que vous avez bien pu faire!!!"

A l'entente de "l'accusation" de Yuan, Akira rougit fortement, et il répliqua:

"On a rien fait c'est juste que cette idiote est allée se baigner dans le lac alors elle est bouillante de fièvre!!!!!"

J'ai essayer de réveiller Akari mais c'est impossible ça !!!

-Oooh donc tu as aidé ma p'tite sœur!!!!!! C'est trop mignon!!! Et le mariage c'est pour quand???? Attendez Au moins 3 ans pour les enfants de un il vaut mieux qu'elle soit majeur et ce sera plus pratique pour elle!!!

-Nan mais ça va pas!!!!!!!! Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le jour où je me marierai avec elle n'est pas encore arrivé!!!!"

Et c'est ainsi que même si Akira mourrait d'envie de tuer Yuan, il se retint en songeant qu'il allait à sa propre mort si Tokito apprenait qu'il avait tué son frère et il n'avait pas d'envies suicidaire pour le moment. Seulement elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, ce qui surpris Akira et Yuan étant donné que la plupart du temps, lorsqu'on a au moins quarante de fièvre il est dure de rester éveiller (surtout à cette époque); mais cet étonnement fut vite oublié étant donné que la personne concerné était Tokito, même si elle avait 40 de fièvre plus deux ou trois maladies grave elle aurait fait semblant de ne rien ressentir car sinon c'était être faible (de son point de vue); elle commença donc à se lever mais c'était sans compter ses deux nounous qui la forcèrent à se recoucher. Malheureusement Tokito étant extrêmement têtue, elle se débattit ce qui força ses nounous à l'attacher à son lit pour la forcer à rester allongée, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendormit sous le regard bienveillant (enfin….) de son frère et celui en colère de son pire-ennemi-contre-qui-elle-se-battrait-un-jour-ou-l'autre-qu'il-le-veuille-ou-non.

Quelques heures passèrent où les membres de la Kyo-team passèrent dans la chambre car, chose inhabituelle, Tokito n'avait pas déjeuner; ils se firent expliquer la situation et partir de la chambre, en dehors de Bonten et Yuya qui voulaient veiller sur elle avec Akira et Yuan..

Ils restèrent sans rien faire en dehors de regarder Tokito dormir, lorsque Kyo arriva dans la chambre et dit à Yuya d'aller lui chercher du Saké, et elle allait évidemment lui répliquer avec une douceur extrême d'aller voir chez le vendeur si elle y était et par la même occasion de l'acheter lui-même lorsqu'elle se souvint que Tokito était encore en train de dormir. Alors elle pris Kyo par le bras pour l'emmener se disputer plus loin et laisser notre malade tranquille. Elle l'emmena donc dans une autre salle et fit ce pourquoi elle avait pris Kyo à part, c'est-à-dire pour lui parler avec sa gentillesse habituelle:

"VA VOIR CHEZ LE MARCHAND DE SAKE SI J'Y SUIS ET PROFITES-EN POUR T'EN ACHETER TOI-MEME!!!!!!

-Huuum……….Bon tu vas me le chercher ce Saké?????

-K…. KYO!!!! Et moi qui espérait que tu serais plus cool après ce qui s'était passer!!! Nan mais franchement!!!! T'es vraiment qu'un crétin!!!!"

Et elle prit le porte-monnaie en se disant qu'il devait vraiment se foutre de sa tronche Maintenant, Mais elle fit de son mieux pour oublier la scène et aller acheter du Saké à MONSIEUR.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle rentrait des courses et se dirigeait vers le cerisier devant lequel se trouvait Kyo, monta dedans et mis les bouteilles de Saké sur la plus haute branche puis redescendit et s'adressa à Kyo dans ces termes:

"Et voilà!!! Tu les as tes bouteilles!!!"

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers la chambre de Tokito mais redevint aussi douce qu'avant lorsqu'elle entra dans celle-ci. Elle demanda à Bontenmaru, Akira et Yuan comment allait la jeune fille qui n'allait pas mieux, Akari ne l'ayant pas guérie, sachant qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'un ou deux jours de repos et ne voulant pas être poursuivie par la jeune fille en colère, car elle n'aimait pas qu'on la soigne pour ce genre de petites choses.

C'est à ce moment là que Tokito commença à remuer dans son sommeil fiévreux et serra son oreiller contre elle tout en marmonnant certains mots comme "kyaaaaaaaaaaa" , "c'est si bon" , "encore s'il te plaît" ou "Jambon-fromage, la pizza s'te plait!!"

Mots qui firent tomber une goutte de sueur sur les tempes de Yuan et Akira, ceux-ci –bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'est un pizza- avaient devinés que les rêves de notre jeune amie étaient bourrés de nourriture. Puis son rêve sembla se transformer en cauchemar, en effet elle commençait à être secouée de spasmes et commença à crier. Seulement il était impossible de savoir si il s'agissait de cris de peur ou de douleur, à moins bien sur que ce ne soit les deux.

Alors Yuya inquiète alla chercher Akari. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle rassura la blonde(inette) en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un tout petit cauchemar et qu'il était normal d'en avoir car après tout, expliqua-t-elle quand il avait 15 ans, Akira avait encore des cauchemars, que comme un petit gamin, il avait besoin qu quelqu'un..….. et évidemment Akira se mit en colère contre elle pour avoir raconter ce genre de chose et un nouvelle dispute éclata, cette fois-ci entre Akari et Akira, celui-ci l'ayant coupée avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus.

Sauf qu'à cet instant un cri de peur (aucun problème pour le reconnaître cette fois-ci), plus fort que les autres sorti de la voie buccale de Tokito; ce qui força Akira et Akari à arrêter de se disputer et se pencher au dessus de la jeune fille, suivie immédiatement de Yuan, Bonten et Yuya; tandis qu'Akari proposa de la réveiller.

Evidemment ils essayèrent de mettre en pratique l'idée d'Akari seulement cela ne réussi pas.

Alors ils se penchèrent de nouveaux au dessus d'elle; c'est alors, que plus rapide que le vent, que dis-je!! Plus rapide que la lumière, elle attrapa le bras d'Akira et le serra de toutes ses force en le rapprochant d'elle ce qui le mit dans une position assez délicate qui le fit rougir au plus haut point car en effet après l'avoir "gentiment"allongé sur le lit (en fait il s'est plutôt ramassé dessus -.-mains nous n'allons pas tergiverser plus sur ce sujet) Elle se blottit contre lui et repartit dans ses doux rêves tout en le serrant un peu plus et en disant des mots comme: "Nems", "Chocolats", "Caramels", "Carambar", "Chamalow" et bien d'autres encore, ce qui, dit d'une autre manière revient à expliquer qu'elle l'aime autant qu'elle aime la nourriture! (Ce qui veux BEAUCOUP!!!! mais je crois que je ne vous apprends rien!!). Alors Yuan, Yuya, Bonten et Akari décidèrent de laisser la jeune fille faire ce qu'elle voulait et qu'ils les charrieraient plus tard Yuya étant la seule qui ne la charrierait pas évidemment; et ils sortirent de la chambre pour vaquer à de plus noble actions…..Akira quant à lui finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures et sucreries plus tard, Tokito se réveilla et rougit fortement en voyant la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. En effet peu après qu'Akira se soit endormit, elle avait lâché son bras et il avait entouré la taille de la jeune fille avec ceux-ci, si bien qu'elle était collée contre lui, ce qui était TRES loin de lui déplaire. Alors que décida-t-elle??? Et bien tout simplement de rester où elle était, de bien se lover contre lui (histoire d'avoir moins froid, disait-elle) et d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ce qui, elle l'espérait, n'arriverait pas avant quelques temps. Elle fit donc ce que son cerveau lui suggérait, autrement dit, elle se lova contre monsieur et, la chaleur aidant, elle se rendormit.

Quelques minutes après ce fut au tour du blondinet de se réveiller et le blond rougit (mais y sont coincés ces deux là c'est pas possible!!!!!) en voyant à quel point elle était près (près voulant dire collée) de lui. Il voulut se dégager mais en songeant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasion, il se pencha vers elle, ferma les yeux, et commença à la chatouiller, ce qui ne la réveilla même pas!!!!!!!O.o Il abandonna donc son idée et se replaça bien confortablement contre elle; attendant qu'elle se réveille; et cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui se rendormi.



Et voilà!! Donc reviews s'il vous plait!!!!!!! Au fait d'après les réponses que j'ai eu de tout mon entourage, le prénom gagnant est Allana


	10. 10: Enfin!

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_chibi-yuya_** j'essaierai de les faire apparaître un peu plus (comme les autres perso) mais j'ai encore du mal là-dessus même si j'essaye de m'améliorer pour ce chapitre dix, ce sera encore essentiellement Akira et Tokito mais pour le chapitre 11 qui est encore en cours d'écriture je vais essayer surtout que…….(la suite dans le chapitre)

**_daffy ze hinti:_** pour les yeux fermer j'avoue j'ai pécher, j'ai oublié au moment où je l'ai écrit qu'il était aveugleˆˆ nan en fait chez moi on dit ça comme on dit ouvrir grands les yeux (pour Akira…), j'y suis tellement habituée que je n'ai pas pensé (de toute façon le jour où je penserai….) que vous n'étiez pas dans ma tête. Tu sais dès que j'écris un truc un minimum mignon, je trouve cela fleur bleue (le tric c'est que ça arrive uniquement quand c'est moi qui écris), sinon vivement la suite la suite de La Fonte Des Glaces (érotico-romantique? Tu la met quand??????sautille partout) pour la piquation (c'est pas français je sais) des rêves y a pas de problèmes!!!

**_chibi-rizahawkeye:_** merci beaucoup!! (pourrai-tu éviter de faire trop d'abréviation??? J'espère que je te vexe pas mais c'est surtout que je lis les reviews que le matin et j'ai le cerveau qui marche au ralenti, et déjà qu'il est pas en bon état en temps normal -cette fic le prouve- j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre)

**_I wish I was her_** ici ils ne seront pas trop coincé, du moins par rapport à d'habitude!, et l'e………… (la suite dans le chapitre)

L'idée d'asile m'est venue à l'idée en pensant à mon niveau de débilité (Chiaki t'as aucun commentaires à faire là-dessus t'es pas mieux que moi!!)

rappel: G.M.V.P.B. veut dire Grand Méchant Vilain Pas Beau



**Chapitre 10: Enfin!!**

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Vous pensez vraiment me faire peur??????? Quand je vous vois, je me demande comment vous avez pu penser un seul instant pouvoir me vaincre!!"

Une femme se tenait debout, un sabre dans chaque main, ces sabres étant formés d'auras mi-ténébreuses, mi-divine ou plus simplement dit, mi Blanche, mi-Noire mais pas grise, leurs consistance était proche d'un nuage et était entourée de plusieurs éclairs. Autour d'elle, du sang, une grande quantité de sang; devant elle, deux corps, presque entièrement mutilés; impossible de dire s'il s'agissait de corps féminins, masculins, ou bien l'un et l'autre; ils seraient déjà morts si ils n'étaient point pourvu d'une forte volonté de vivre.

L'une des deux personnes qui portait un semblant de vêtement qui avait sûrement du être une robe lorsqu'elle était neuve, était entièrement couverte de rouge commença à se lever, puis ce fut au tour de la seconde personne; malheureusement pour eux, ils ne purent faire plus d'efforts que de se mettre sur les genoux.

La femme qui commençait en en avoir assez de ces enfants essayant de jouer aux héros, leva ses armes et leur dit:

"Cette fois-ci j'en ai vraiment assez!!!! Je vais vous détruire!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! AAAAAAAAAA……………………………"

Les lames venaient de transpercer la première personne à avoir essayer de se relever…….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!...hhhhhu….hhhhu…."

Ce cri provenait d'une chambre aux murs bleu, plus précisément d'un jeune homme blond; il venait de se réveiller en sueur, torse nu ( XD Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa qui à part moi voudrai bien être dans la pièce à ce moment là?????), ce jeune homme se trouvait être Akira et, alors qu'il essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit une petite bouille de personne à peine réveillée toute mignonne, qui se trouvait être celle de Tokito et qui le dévisageait; alors elle lui demanda:

"Pourquoi as-tu crier comme ça???

-J…..pour rien…

-Pour…Rien?????

-Euh …oui..

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as réveillée pour rien??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Euh….

-Tu vas voir!!!!!

Et Tokito enchaîna quelques prises de catch bien placées, et commença à le secouer dans tous les sens; enfin, après s'être calmée, elle lui demanda à nouveau:

"Maintenant dis-moi la vérité!! Pourquoi as-tu crier???

- J…je sais pas exactement; tout ce que je sais c'est que dans mon rêve –ou plutôt mon cauchemar- il a dû se passer quelque chose d'horrible, et c'est ça qui m'a réveillé……

- T….Toi aussi????????????????

- Ou…Oui……

- Mais………………..mais…..mais alors, Faut t'emmener dans un asile!!!!! O.O

- Comment ça????? Et puis pourquoi moi???????????

- Et bien tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que je dirais cela pour moi-même!!

-C'est vrai que cela n'aurait pas été normal de ta part; mais pourquoi un asile??? -.-

- Bah p'tet pas un asile mais pour que tu fasses les mêmes rêves que moi il faut bien que tu ai un problème!!!

-Hein???? Et pourquoi ce serai moi qui aurait un problème et pas toi????

-Tout simplement car c'est de moi que l'on parle!! Haa hahahaha!!

- J'aurai dû me douter que tu me donnerai ce genre de réponse -.-

-Hein??? Pourquoi tu me dis ça??????

-Huh?? Pour rien….."

Alors, contre toute attente –du moins contre l'attente d'Akira- , les deux zigotos s'étant recouchés entre temps, Tokito se (re)Lova contre lui (c'est bien ce que je dis elle en profite vraiment -.-), si bien que le jeune homme du rester allonger car il savait que si il essayait à nouveau, il referait face à une sale gamine trèèèès énervée.

Yuan avait décidé d'aller voir où en était la maladie de sa sœur et il entra dans sa chambre à l'improviste, si bien qu'il assistât à toute la scène peu après le début de la dispute (en vérité dès que Tokito a parlé d'asile.) et ne put s'empêcher de les embêter à nouveau en leur disant:

-Alors les tourtereaux!!! On dors ensemble????????? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit cette nuit mais j'en étais pas sur!!! AÏEUH!!

En effet devant la réplique très intelligente de son frère, Tokito avait envoyé sur celui-ci la première arme qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire un petit kunaï qu'elle avait envoyé sur le pied de Yuan qui se l'était prix de plein fouet et qui à présent sautillait dans la pièce en tenant son pied (il faut dire aussi qu'un kunaï planté dans le pied par Tokito….ça doit faire mal -.-). Elle profita du "léger" incident que Yuan avait du subir, pour se coller encore plus à sa peluche, car en effet il était plus facile de comparer Akira à une peluche qu'à autre chose en ce moment.

Plusieurs heures passèrent où Yuan continua de charrier les deux amoureux –bien qu'ils continuent de nier ce fait- et alors qu'il devait être environ 11h45min26s58ms, ils décidèrent d'aller manger, Akira et Tokito les cheveux les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés pour s'être battus, tandis que Yuan arbitrait le "match", et c'est ainsi que tout les garçons, n'ayant –génitalement- les idée pas très nettes, imaginèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que la conversation –dispute- d'Akira et Tokito ainsi que les quelques –nombreuses- blessures qu'ils arboraient firent totalement déchanter; autrement dit:

"Aki-chan j'ai raison!!!! Je t'ai touché au visage, j'ai donc gagné 20 point!!!

Oui mais je t'ai touchée au cœur!

T'as essayer de pelloter oui ¬¬

Eh qu'est-ce que tu raconte je ne suis pas pervers MWA!!!!

Quoi!!! C'est la meilleure celle la!!!

De toute façon même si j'étais pervers; t'as vu avec qui j'ai été élevé ç'aurait été normal que je le sois un peu!!! Et si je le suis c'est rien par rapport à tes "frères"!!!

Eh je t'interdis de te foutre d'eux comme ça!!!

Mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est vrai!!

Tu sais que tu met Kyo dans le lot aussi??"

Et il continuèrent ainsi à passer d'un sujet à l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardaient se disputer avec des yeux ronds, ils arrêtèrent donc instantanément et Akira pris la parole en leur disant avec, comme à son habitude, une très grande gentillesse:

"Eh regardez ailleurs!!! On est pas des démons!!"

C'est donc dans le calme plat habituel de nos deux petits groupes(O.O) que se déroula le déjeuner, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bombe atterrisse, cette fois-ci dans la cuisine.

Cette fois-ci encore, Tokito alla éteindre la mèche avec son _Aqua Create_ en se disant que Shinrei aurait quand même pu le faire, et pris le mot qui était cette fois-ci encore, accroché à la bombe et le lut à haute voix tandis que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, Luciole excepté évidemment:

_Mes chers amis Samouraï, sorcier(res), dragons et démon_

_Nous sommes désolés de devoir vous apprendre que vous mourrez dans 1heures (désolés de ne pas pouvoir venir plus tôt, mais embouteillages obligent……) _

_Donc si vous avez des choses à léguer, n'hésitez pas à faire votre testament immédiatement_

_Vos ennemis depuis quelques jours_

_Ps: Nous devront enlever à vos précieuses mains, la douce et agréable Tokito alors ne soyez pas trop étonnés si elle se retrouve beaucoup moins abîmée que vous à la fin du combat, et si à la fin lorsque nous partirons vous êtes encore en vie, et que vous essayer à n'importe quel moyens de la récuperer et que la demoiselle ne se montre pas obéissante envers les ordre de notre maître, elle sera tellement abîmée que vous ne la reconnaîtrez pas . _

_Sur ce bonne dernière heure!!_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire, Tokito pencha la tête légèrement en avant, sa frange cachant à présent son visage, une énorme veine que la tempe, tendis que la main qui tenait la lettre se serra fortement froissant celle-ci; le tout dans un grand silence; et c'est alors que la véritable bombe –celle-ci à retardement- explosa:

"NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA!!!!!!!!!!!! Et Y PENSENT VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER ME FAIRE ENLEVER???????????????????????? MAIS Y REVENT!!!!!!!!!! ET COMME SI J'ALLAIS ME MONTRER OBEISSANTE ENVERS QUELQU'UN COMME LUI!!!..."

Alors, Akira dit tout bas à Tigre Rouge:

"Je crois que l'une des choses qui m'a le plus choquer c'est qu'ils ont dit que Tokito est Douce et Agréable…..J'ai passé trois ans à voyager avec elle et j'ai du voir ces deux facettes d'elle …je sais pas…. Deux fois…..

- A ce point là???

-Ouai je t'assure Tigre elle à rien d'une fille douce…

- A…ki…ra????

- Oui???

- Prépare toi à courir…

- Moi je plain Tokito…enfin d'une certaine manière ça me rassure; d'habitude c'est tout le temps moi qui me fait enlever…."

L'heure passa, où Yuan fit un énorme gâteau au chocolat (bah vi si ils doivent mourir autant prendre un bon repas avant), tandis que tous s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, autrement dit, Filia se disputait avec Zeross, de même avec Kyo et Yuya, Akari et Okuni, Tigre et Akira, tandis que Bonten arbitrai le match KyoYUya, Tokito le match Tigre/Akira, Yukimura et Sasuke le Zeross/Filia, et Naga le Akari/Okuni, alors que Zel jouait de la guitare, et qu'amélia le regardait amoureusement en disant "Zelgadiss-san, vous êtes tellement doué", et en partant dans des délires concernant la justice, parfois rejointe par Shinrei, tandis que Luciole n'avait compris qu'une seule chose à ce qui allait se passer et qu'il ne parlait que de ça: "Je veux ma battre…". Alors que dans leur coin, Kyoshiro et Sakuya faisaient on ne sais quoi, en tous cas une chose était sure, ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose de catholique…

Et enfin, les G.M.V.P.B. arrivèrent………




	11. 11: Comment se faire enlever de la maniè

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_I wish I was her:_** T'inquiètes les GMVPB valent la peine d'être vus question humour!!!

**_Chibi-yuya:_** Desu endolori de himitsu de wa….. Ce chapitre sera très drôle aussi (enfin pour moi il l'est)

**_ShaKaan:_** Et j'éspère continuer dans ce sens là!! Pour le gâteau au chocolat je sais pas….Tu sais avec les goinfres qu'il y a-.- (ne serai-ce que pour les persos de Slayers) Mais je t'en réserve une pour le prochain!!!

**_Daffy ze hinti:_** Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes cours, et j'espère que ta déprime ne va pas durer longtemps et que ma fic va t'y aider!! Vivement la suite de La fonte des Glaces (Tokito va prendre sa revanche à ta manière?? Ca me donne encore plus envie de le lire ce chapitre!!), pour les GMVPB, il m'arrive souvent d'inventer ce genre de débilité alors j'en ai profité pour mettre celle-ci dans ma fic!!! Et ce chapitre est aussi humoristique que les précédents, bien qu'un peu (très) court.

**_Chibi-Rizahawkeye:_** le Kyo/Yuya il ne pourra pas y en avoir dans ce chapitre désolée mais dans les prochain: surement, peut-être, y a des chances, c'est pas faux (j'en connais plein d'autres si tu veux)

Ce chapitre sera très cout désolée, au début j'avais tout fait sur un chapitre mais j'ai décidé de le séparé en deux donc vous aurez le chapitre 12 ce soir!!!! pour le Michant je me suis servie d'un de mes rêves!!! (oui je fais des rêves très étranges -.-)



**_Chapitre 11: Comment se faire enlever de la manière la plus stupide qui soit_**

Et enfin, les G.M.V.P.B. arrivèrent….

Ils étaient seulement deux, mais la Kyo-team et les Slayers étaient en train de manger le gâteau de YunYun si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée des deux intrus. Ceux-ci voyant que les Slayers et la Kyo-team ne les avaient pas remarqué, décidèrent de prendre Yuya en otage, ce qu'ils firent; alors nos amis furent légèrement vexés, en voyant que leur **grand** ennemi pensait pouvoir les vaincre avec uniquement deux personnes et, bien sur, furent inquiet pour Yuya, bien que celle-ci soit tellement habituée à être enlevée qu'ils savaient qu'elle s'en sortirait. Seulement comme tout à chacun dans ces moments là, ils se demandèrent à quoi ressemblaient leurs adversaires, en effet ceux-ci portaient de longues capes, couronnées d'une capuche, et leurs têtes penchées en avant n'arrangeaient pas les choses car nos amis ne pouvaient voir que le menton des "invités". Alors le premier décida d'enlever sa cape, et lorsque nos amis virent à quoi il ressemblait, ils éclatèrent de rire, en effet celui-ci avait une tête qui ressemblait fortement à un ballon de basket (si,si! Orange avec des rayures noires), les yeux se trouvaient être des œufs au plat, le nez quant à lui était un gâteau chinois (vous savez ceux avec les proverbes à l'intérieur XD), et la bouche était une banane. Leur regard se tourna ensuite vers le haut de sa tête et ils virent que ses cheveux étaient en fait des spaghettis et qu'il portait un petit diadème rose sur la tête. Ensuite ils regardèrent les vêtements de cet "homme" qui se trouvaient être une justaucorps rose fluo à petits cœur jaunes fluos, il portait également un tutu qui lui était verts fluo avec des petites têtes ressemblants aux chibi fubuki (comme dans les images résumé de ce que les persos font à ce moment dans le mangas), le tout agrémenté de New Rock blanches avec des pikachus eux aussi jaune fluos (mdr). L'autre resta sous sa cape. Et à ce moment là, l'homme (car c'en était bien un) éclata d'un rire affreusement sadique alors que tous étaient par terre, en train de mourir de rire. Alors il arrêta de rires, assomma tout le monde, entreprit de prendre Tokito sur ses épaules et fit tomber Yuya à terre en l'ayant assommée auparavant….



Si vous me lisez avant ce soir, reviews please!!!!


	12. 12: juste après l'enlèvement

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_Daffy ze hinti:_** la voilà la suite j'essaierai d'étoffer pour le prochainj'avais dit que je posterai ce soir, c'est fait

**_Chibi-Rizahawkeye:_** vala la suite est ici!!

La suite est présente



_**Chapitre 12: Juste après l'enlèvement (enfin quelques heurs plus tard)**_

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant où il était, alors il vit une tête penchée au dessus de lui…

"Eh les gars il vient de se réveiller!"

La personne qui venait de crier ça se trouvait être Tigre rouge qui se tenait à côté d'un Akira encore un peu dans les vapes. Puis lorsqu'il revint vraiment à lui, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était là exceptée….

"Bon on va la chercher --..

-Hay Zelgadiss-san

-Oui allons sauver Toki-chan!! Cette petite aura encore eu besoin de l'aide de la célèbre Naga le serpent blanc!!! HAAhahahaha

-Allons sauver Tokito-san, la voir en colère va me redonner de l'énergie Vous venez Filia-san??

-Je ne pense pas avoir le choix Zeross!

-Cette sale gamine nous emmerdera jusqu'au bout!! Bon c'est décidé on ya va!!!! Et vous?? Vous venez avec nous??"

Akira prononça cette phrase qui confirma que tous les slayers iraient chercher Tokito, tout en se tournant vers la Kyo-team pour savoir si certains viendraient avec eux.

"Bien sur qu'est-ce que tu crois!! C'est ma petite sœur je vais pas la laisser toute seule, surtout que je lui ai préparé un autre gâteau au chocolat!!

-Je ne sais pas me battre mais je considère Toki-chan comme ma petite sœur, alors je viendrait avec vous!

-J'aime beaucoup Toki-chan, autant qu'une petite sœur, et elle me dira surement plein de secret t'appartenant, ma petite princesse des glaces!!

-Bah je m'occupe de cette gamine depuis que tu t'es battu contre elle pour me libérer je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin!

-Tokito regarde les chenilles avec moi je vais la chercher sinon je vais m'ennuyer….

-Luciole ce n'est pas une raison!

-De quoi??

-Laisse tomber ¬¬!! Elle m'aide lorsque je dois faire des recherches, alors je dois bien lui rendre la pareille.

-Déjà avant elle étai super mignonne♥ et maintenant c'est devenue une magnifique jeune fille♥, je ne peux que l'aider!!♥

-Si Yukimura y va j'ai pas le choix -- en plus elle m'aide à m'entrainer…

-Elle est très mignonne maintenant et je voudrai bien la voir en détresse pour aller la sauver en tant que grand frère

-Si Sire Hidetada y va j'irai même si je ne suis pas forte

-Hum Je dois encore lui apprendre comment séduire parfaitement un homme bien que sur ce point elle m'ai déjà presque rattrapée

-Nous recevrons bientôt de l'aide, si vous êtes partis avant qu'elle n'arrive je resterai ici pour la prévenir Sinon je viendrai avec vous

-Je protégerai Sakuya

-Pfff si mes serviteurs y vont-ils auront forcément besoin de mon aide…"

Ainsi donc tout le monde se prépara à partir lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre…

"Hoy les jeunes attendez un instant!!"

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Il faisait chaud, c'était un endroit moelleux, douillet, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis se redressa soudainement.

"OUAH!!!!!!! Vous m'avez fais peur mademoiselle!!

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! QUI ETES VOUS???? ET QUE FAISIEZ VOUS AU DESSUS DE MA TETE?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

En effet une jeune femme était penchée au dessus de sa tête et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle failli se cogner contre elle; alors Tokito –je suppose que vous aviez deviné que c'était elle et si non, bah maintenant vous le savez- se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici…d'ailleurs c'était où ici?? Par manque d'informations, elle décida d'attendre et d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où elle était, et rentrer chez elle. Après s'être calmée, Tokito observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait; il s'agissait d'une chambre, elle était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise, très –trop- féminine d'après Tokito, en effet il y avait une garde robe avec toutes les sortes de robes possibles et imaginables, allant des Kimonos au robes que les femmes les plus riches de notre époque puissent posséder, en passant par des robes occidentales du XVIème ou XVIIIème siècle…, elle était sur un grand lit à baldaquin double place, il y avait même –pour son plus grand malheur- une coiffeuse avec produits de beauté et tout le tralala, à cette vu elle fit une grimace de dégout, ensuite son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il y avait de magnifiques rideaux également bleu turquoise.

Elle étudia ensuite la jeune femme à côté d'elle qui s'était occupée de prendre un brosse sur la coiffeuse, ainsi qu'un élastique bleu, elle était vêtue d'une tunique à manches longues avec un décolté, largement plongeant, laissant voir la moitié de sa poitrine et son nombril verte émeraude ainsi que d'une jupe verte émeraude, droite, arrivant à ses chevilles, elle portait également des sandales spartiates. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, coupés en carré, agrémentés d'un visage assez singulier, en revanche elle était beaucoup trop maquillée, au gout de Tokito, en violet, far à paupière, rouge à joues et même rouge à lèvre et en avait au moins trois couches.

Puis vint son tour, en effet en se réveillant, Tokito avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'à son habitude, plus de pantalons, ni de gants, et ainsi de suite. Elle se leva et alla se regarder dans un miroir, et là elle resta clouée face à son reflet. En effet, elle portait un robe moulante, blanche avec des ornement dorés un peu partout, la robe était très longue et trainait par terre, elle était légèrement décoltée, et laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine, ses bretelles au lieu de se trouver sur ses épaules se trouvaient, bah juste en dessous. Elle failli crier mais se retint juste à temps en se disant qu'elle leur ferait payer plus tard cette horreur. Elle portait deux fins bracelets en or à chaque poignet, et elle était légèrement maquillée, un peu de gloss rose nacré et un fin trait au crayon noir sous les yeux. Pour résumé, elle était extrêmement belle mais faisait un telle tête d'enterrement mélangée à un air de :"je vais tuer tous ceux qui osent faire ne serai-ce qu'un commentaire" autrement dit, elle en faisait presque peur.

Alors la jeune femme qui jusqu'à présent était penchée sur la coiffeuse s'avança vers elle avec la brosse et l'élastique en disant:

"Au fait je m'appelle Eylaïna et je suis votre suivante à partir d'aujourd'hui pourriez vous vous asseoir sur le lit s'il vous plait??

-Euh ou….oui… Mais pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et ce que je fais là????

-Oh mais mademoiselle vous n'avez pas à me vouvoyer!!! Quant à ce que vous me demandez, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, on m'a juste dit que je devrai m'occuper de vous pour que vous soyez plus que présentable au maître. Après tout il est normal que sa futur femme soit présentable"

Lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de la phrase, Tokito avait tiqué sur les mots "futur femme", en effet elle commençait à apprécier la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle et qui la coiffait, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela, alors elle se retourna brusquement, une grosse veine sur la temps et demanda à Eylaïna:

"Comment ça "futur femme" !!!!! Il est hors de question que j'épouse quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas!!!!

-V….Vous ne le connaissez pas??? Pourtant qi vous êtes ici c'est bien pour quelque chose non??

-Oui et il est HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'EPOUSE CE MEC!!!!!!!!

-en attendant que dirais-tu de finir de me coiffer???? Il va voir qu'on ne s'attaque pas à moi comme ça! HAAhahaha!!!"

Eylaïna frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit Tokito rire de la même faon que Naga et s'exécuta rapidement, et fini de coiffer Tokito: elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon complexe, laissant tomber deux mèches de chaque côté du visage, exactement comme pour la coiffure d'Akari.

"Et je suis sensée le voir quand ton maître??

-Le maître m'a dit de vous emmener le voir dès que vous seriez prête!

-Ok, et s'il te plait me vouvoie pas je ne suis plus une Taishiro et je ne suis pas vieille….¬.¬

-Ha…hay Tokito-sama!!"

Et c'est ainsi qu'Eylaïna fit sortir Tokito de sa chambre. Elles se trouvaient dans un immense couloir, richement décorés, puis au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner, monter des escalier et ainsi de suite, elle arrivèrent dans la chambre du "maître", alors qu'Eylaïna ouvrait la porte, Tokito entendit une vois, celle-ci dit:

"Te voilà enfin, après tant de temps nous nous retrouvons Allana….."

 

Je voudrai refaire un sondage, pour un prénom masculin cette fois avec les prénoms:

Adrian

Ara

Alec

Aloïs

Alyre


	13. Annonce

Je suis désolée mais je ne posterai le chapitre 13 que lorsque j'aurai plus d'avis concernant les prénoms masculin donnés dans le chapitre 12, autrement dit:

Adrian

Ara

Alec

Aloïs

Alyre

Car j'en ai besoin pour le chapitre 13 que j'ai fini d'écrire mais il y a des trous pour le prénom, c'est celui du mec du 1er rêve d'Akira

Vala c'est tout Bonne journée (en plus je n'ai eu que deux reviews sur mon chapitre TT.TT)


	14. 13: MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_Chibi-yuya, I wish I was her, Chibi-Rizahawkeye, Daffy ze hinti:_** voilà enfin la suite le prénom choisi est…..lisez

Désolée pour le retard mais yen avait toujours au moins deux ex æquo -.-….

Donc vala enfin le Chapitre 13 et si vous ne comprenez pas c'est tout a fait normal!! Le langage de Tokito dans ce chapitre est plutôt irrespectuex mais bon...c'est normal!!

Ce qui est entre "... " sont les pensée du perso qui parlait juste avant.



**_Chapitre 13: MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL???????_**

Ainsi donc tout le monde se prépara à partir lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre…

"Hoy les jeunes attendez un instant!!"

Ils se retournèrent et virent sur le pas de la porte Shihodo, Julian et une vieille femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils entreprirent de présenter Amélia, Zelgadiss, Filia, Zeross et Naga aux nouveaux visiteurs, qui eux entreprirent de présenter la vieille femme.

"Elle s'appelle Armilla, on l'a rencontrée dans la forêt, elle nous a dit qu'elle savait quelque chose à propos de la fille adoptive de Julian, alors on l'a amener ici, mais d'ailleurs elle est où la gamine???

-Bah…"

Et Yuan expliqua la situation, le visage de la femme se fermait au fur et à mesure que Yuan racontait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle leur dit:

"En vérité votre grand ennemi, est une sorte de réincarnation, d'un démon ayant jadis existé –Il y a au moins trois milles ans de cela- je n'étais qu'une petite fille à cette époque là j'avais à peine cent ans…..enfin ne nous attardons pas sur ces détails sans importance. Il existait à cette époque là une déesse, elle était amoureuse d'un humain, un très puissant guerrier et avait renoncé à son immortalité pour vivre avec lui, mais elle garda ses immenses pouvoirs. A eux deux, ils étaient invincibles et un jour, Zenfar, le plus puissant démon ayant jamais existé voulu détruire l'humain Alyre car les deux étaient amoureux de la jeune fille, alors même si ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à le faire, Allana et Alyre réussirent à le détruire et il vient pour se venger et la récupérer, car votre amie est sa réincarnation!!!

Personne ne compris ce qu'elle dit vu qu'elle s'emmêlait légèrement les pinceaux ils restèrent donc bouche bée, un goutte de sueur descendant légèrement sur leur tempe.

-Euh excusez-moi Armilla obaa-chan, mais vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ??? Parce que Tokito n'a rien d'une déesse……. "En dehors du fait qu'elle soit super belle mais bon…"

-Enfin voyons vous pourrez dire cela autant que vous voulez, vous ne m'y tromperez pas!! Avez-vous fait des rêves assez étranges ces dernier temps???

-Etrange?

-Oui comme voir quelqu'un qui vous ressemble mais qui n'est pas vous??

-Et de toutes façon même si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que cela pourrait vous faire???

-Hum et bien cela prouverait ce que je pense.

-Et vous pensez à quoi??

-ET bien il se trouve que je me souviens parfaitement d'Alyre et vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau! Donc cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée que vous fassiez ces rêves et que vous soyez la réincarnation d'Alyre m'enfin il semblerai que non…huh… c'est dommage.. Mais peut-être sauriez-vous si elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un, cela nous aiderai surement."

Malgré sa tentative de garder ses nerf intact pendant que la vieille folle parlait, il échoua lorsqu'elle posa la question fatale, et par pure jalousie et aussi parce qu'il avait fait les rêves dont elle parlait, Akira avoua (il a commis un crime???) et la vieille répliqua:

"Et bien pour que vous compreniez mieux la chose, je vais vous emmener faire un tour dans le passé…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle arrivèrent dans la chambre du "maître"; alors qu'Eylaïna ouvrait la porte, Tokito entendit une voix, celle-ci dit:

"Te voilà enfin, après tant de temps nous nous retrouvons enfin…Allana….."

Tokito ne comprenait pas, était-ce à elle que cette voix étrange s'adressait?? Alors elle décida de rentrer, et demanda avec sa délicatesse habituel à l'homme qui était caché par un long manteau sombre.

-Eh le vioque c'est toi qui est l'investigateur de tout le foutoir qu'il y a eu??

-Hahahahaha tu n'a pas changé malgré tout ce temps Mais laisse moi te dire que tu as embellie, en tous cas cette robe te va mieux que les guenilles que tu portait en arrivant ici!"

En entendant cela, les envie de meurtres de Tokito refirent surface, et Eylaïna du faire appel à plusieurs garde pour réussir à la retenir d'étriper leur Maître.

-Je suis Zenfar... Hum enfin je suppose que tu voudrai savoir ce que tu fais ici?

-En effet!! Je dois vous avouez que connaître la raison pour laquelle on m'a enlevé, mis une robe et coiffée bizarrement m'intéresse beaucoup!!

-Et bien…..Je pense que la petite Armilla est allée voir vos amis pour m'empêcher de nuire et a donc décidé de leur montrer le passé pour leur faire comprendre la menace que je représente pour eux, donc je vais t'emmener voir ce passé avec eux mais ils ne sauront pas que nous sommes là, tout comme vous vous ne pourrez les voir enfin tu comprendre sur le terrain !

-Euh…oui c'est ça...Bah tu m'excuse mais je vais rentrer chez moi…

- Hum…Ma chère vous ne savez même pas où vous êtes.

-Euh… ouai…bon…ok.

-Dans ce cas allons-y mademoiselle!!

Et Zenfar toujours sous son long manteau s'aspergea –et Tokito par la même occasion- d'un liquide et peu après, plus personne ne les voyait. Alors Zenfar prit Tokito par la taille et Disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée (y se la pète ce crétin en plus -.-)



Bah…reviews please…


	15. 14: Bug pendant le voyage

**_Disclaimer:_** bah les persos de SDK et Slayers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT.TT(je veux un luciole chez moi XD).

**_Couples:_** bah le premier est évident (si on connaît slayers) c'est du Aki/Toki ensuite y'aura évidemment du Kyo/Yuya et du Kyoshiro/Sakuya (si je les mets dans ma fic je suis pas sure pour l'instant) et du Luciole/Akari (même si Akari est un travelo) ainsi que du Amelia/Zelgadiss, p'tet du Filia Zeross et du Yuan et Naga (je suis morte de rire à l'avance c'est dur de les imaginer ensemble XD)

_**Réponses aux rewiews:**_

**_I Wish I was Her: _**Marchi et désolée pour le retard.

**_chibi-yuya: _**vala la suite…mais on avance pas beaucoup

**_Chibi-Rizahawkeye: _**bah cela risque d'être assez long quand même

**_Daffy ze hinti: _**Bah tu avais voté pour ce nom sinon c'est plus drôle de pas dire ce qu'il a avoué. Quand au passé ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de serieux.

Pardon pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi!!!!

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**_Chapitre 14: Bug pendant le voyage_**

Tokito et Zenfar arrivèrent juste derrière les Kyoiens et les Slayersiens, le tout mélangé avec (c'est une recette de cuisine?) la vieille Armilla. Tokito voulut prévenir ses amis malheureusement quoi qu'elle put essayer, crier et passer sa main devant leurs yeux, cela ne marcha pas; alors qu'elle passait devant Akira (c'est du pur hasaaaaaaaaaard…de moi), elle essaya de le secouer seulement elle passa au travers! Elle tomba donc, Zenfar voulut la rattraper pour se donner le beau rôle mais Tokito qui ne voulait pas que ce pervers la touche, fit semblant de trébucher, ce qui la fit pivoter et donner coup de pied assez violent dans les parties génitales de l'homme qu'elle détestait même alors qu'elle lui avait à peine parler.

Puis elle regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire:

"Et bien pour que vous compreniez mieux la chose, je vais vous emmener faire un tour dans le passé…."

Tout le monde regardait Armilla avec des yeux ronds et Shinrei prit la parole:

"Enfin je ne voudrai pas vous déranger madame..

-…Mademoiselle…

-…Oui…Mademoiselle… Mais les voyages dans le temps sont impossible!!!

-Oui!!! Et la magie aussi est sensé être impossible…Les dragons et les démons sont sensés n'être que des légendes également tout comme les elfes et bien d'autres créatures!

-Ok…

-So!!! Armilla-san!!! Montrez-nous ce passé pour que l'on puisse aller sauver Tokito-san!!!!

-Amélia…Si Tokito t'entendait elle te tuerait -.-….

-Demo (en français: mais) Akira-san il faut bien que vous alliez la sauver sinon vous ne sortirez jamais avec elle!!

-MAIS JE NE VEUX **_PAS_** SORTIR AVEC ELLE!!!!! Le comprendras-tu un jour Amélia???

-Demo….

-Amélia!!!

-Hay! Hay!!

Et bien dans ce cas……………………….NOUS LA SAUVERONS ET DETRUIRONS ZEN-machin-chose POUR L'AMOUR ET LA JUSTICE!!!!"

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse à la fin des dires d'Amélia, et alors que les membres de la Kyo-team allaient répliquer, Akira et Zelgadiss leurs firent signes de ne rien dire car Amélia pensait que tout le monde défendait la justice et Tokito la première, ce qui laissa bouche-bée tout le monde, car quand même pour penser que Tokito possède une âme de justicière….faut être dangereusement détraqué….

Pendant ce temps là, Tokito se disait que lorsqu'elle reverrait Amélia, elle la tuerait, alors que Zenfar lui était mort de rire et il dit à Tokito:

"Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas quitter tes amis!!! Ils sont drôle!! Peut-être que si ils acceptent de se joindre à moi tu pourra rester avec eux!!

-Crève…"

De retour à notre groupe, elle vit qu'Armilla put enfin reprendre la parole:

"Hum…donc pour cela je n'aurais qu'à penser à une date et un lieu, pour vous y emmener!! Et laissez-moi vous dire un ou deux trucs: vous ne ferez qu'assister à la scène, les protagonistes ne vous verrons pas, ne vous entendront pas et ne vous sentiront pas. Puis suivant l'endroit, cela durera plus ou moins de temps, là-dessus ce n'est pas moi qui choisi! Donc vous êtes prêt??

-OUI, répondirent-ils tous en même temps comme des enfant de primaire,

-Donc ALLONS-Y!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et à ce moment, tout ce brouilla. Lorsque le paysage redevint normal, ils virent qu'ils étaient…. Exactement dans la même pièce que précédemment sauf que la déco avait légèrement changée, on voyait des dossiers un peu partout dans la salle ainsi qu'une sorte de trône, et plus loin il y avait…..

TO BE CONTINUED

Meu nan je rigole donc reprenons au dernier paragraphe….:

Et à ce moment, tout ce brouilla. Lorsque le paysage redevint normal, ils virent qu'ils étaient…. Exactement dans la même pièce que précédemment sauf que la déco avait légèrement changée, on voyait des dossiers un peu partout dans la salle ainsi qu'une sorte de trône, et plus loin il y avait Tokito et Yuan en plus jeune, Tokito, même si elle avait des cheveux longs, semblait avoir 13/14 ans et Yuan bah lui il était pareil, mais la chose étrange c'est que Tokito était endormie sur les genoux de son frère adoptif, alors qu'à cette époque là, bah elle devait pas le considérer comme tel, du moins ils l'avaient supposé, mais devant cette vision, ils commencèrent à avoir quelques doutes…Et Akira prit la parole pour demander à Armilla:

"Hum Armilla-san….. Vous êtes sure que vous vous êtes pas trompée d'époque??

-…Bah apparemment si!!

-Pourquoi moi…."

Et sur cette heureuse pensée, Akira regarda la suite de la scène:

Tokito se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit même si personne n'avait autorisé cette entrée. Alors un très beau jeune homme arriva, il était blond, ses cheveux coupé au bas de la nuque Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise, il mesurait environ 1m80 bien battit et portait le même kimono qu'Akira.

Tokito et Yuan furent surpris par cette apparition soudaine tandis que le jeune homme se dirigea vers Tokito et s'agenouilla devant elle….

Il sortit une rose d'on ne sait où, la tendit à la jeune fille et dit:

"Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin êtes-vous prête pour notre futur mariage????

-Pardon??? Mais vous êtes qui???

-Mais enfin je suis votre fiancé!! Altaïr comme l'étoile.

-Mon quoi??? Nan mais vous rêvez en couleur là!!! C'est hors de question!!!

-Mais enfin!!! Nous le sommes depuis notre naissance –du moins la votre- et je suis très heureux de constater que ma fiancée soit aussi jolie!! J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas honte et que vous saurez bien vous comporter! De toute façon c'est tout ce que l'on peut demander à une femme (NdA: SALE MISOGYNE!!!! MACHO!!!! CO-----!!! SALOP)!!N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ma chère???

La dite demoiselle n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de garder son calme tout au long du discours de son "fiancé", avait sur la tempe une veine qui n'avait cessé de grossir tout au long du monologue d'Altaïr et enfin elle explosa:

"NAN MAIS CA PAS DANS TA TETE????? TU PENSE VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS APPROUVER LE FAIT QUE TU DISE QUE JE NE SUIS BONNE QU'A TE SERVIR??? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE???!!!!!!! AUTANT M'ENCHAINER COMME UN CHIEN!!!!! Et puis de toute façon, il est HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME MARIE AVEC UN CRETIN MACHO, MISOGYNE ET AUSSI IMBU DE LUI-MEME QUE TU ME SEMBLE ETRE!!!! JAMAIS JE NE ME MARIERAI AVEC TOI PIGE!!!!!!!!??????"

Et tout en faisant marcher sa voix mélodieuse et sensible, elle le torturait; et torture oblige, il fut obligé de repartir. Et évidemment –cela n'aurait point été Tokito qui l'avait torturé sinon- il sortit avec pleins de bleu d'ecchymoses, avec quelques dents et doigts en moins, ainsi qu'un autre organe cher aux hommes –Pour ceux qui n'aurai pas compris il s'agit des bijoux de familles!!!- tandis que Yuan se disait qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne plus jamais la contrarier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews please!!! Et désolée pour la courteté (ca se dit ca??) du chapitre!!


End file.
